Son of the Underworld
by RiptideFTW
Summary: When Percy Was four Sally Jackson was killed, ever since he's moved from foster home to foster home always being despised or feared. one day he runs away, He's running from a cyclops when he finds two men arguing in a clearing in the forest little does he know these two men are actually the Roman gods Pluto and Apollo. AU
1. Chapter 1, I accept

**EDITED (read note at the end)**

**Hello Fanfiction, This is the first chapter of my first fanfic i'm really hyped for this fanfic I've been thinking of writing it for months. I've also noticed that there aren't many good Percy x Reyna (Preyna) fanfics so i'm hoping you guys enjoy this one. Thanks enjoy the chapter.**

**Percy's POV**

I heard the crunch of twigs behind me I tried to urge my legs to move faster, but they didn't respond. I didn't know what to do. This 1-eyed monster would be on me within seconds if I didn't do something. I felt Nausea from lack of food, I hadn't eaten in what 1, 2 days? My entire body ached all over, I was moving on pure adrenaline, I needed a rest, in the last 2 weeks I had slept a max of 20 hours, mostly 1-2 hour naps in random spots. So is this how I would die? I feel like I've failed myself and my Mom, the only person I ever loved. I'd never met my dad, when I was younger my mother told me he was lost at sea. My Mom died in a car accident when I was 4, I was in the car with her but I somehow survived with nothing more than a few cuts.

After that I had been taken into foster care. At first I was just another orphan among many, but things changed, everywhere I went bad things would occur. People said I was a curse, not many wanted me in their homes, and some just plain hated me. I was bullied at the orphanage everyone hated me or feared me, I had no friends. To sum it up life sucked. I'm 8 now, 2 weeks ago I finally decided to run away. Even though I'm dead tired and on the verge of death I don't regret running away… Well maybe a little but that's not important.

All this passed through my head in about 10 seconds. I was starting to slow down, the monster was now only a few meters behind. I didn't want to die yet, I wanted to at least live a while maybe actually have a friend or 2. I felt my eyes water, what a wimp I thought to myself, I was crying, my vision was now blurry just making it harder for me, 1 faulty step and I would trip over a root. I heard the monster maybe only 2 meters behind me, I looked up and couldn't believe my eyes. Just a little ahead there was a clearing with two men arguing. Both gave out an aura of authority 1 slightly more than the other. They could help I thought, or they could be monsters… I'd have to take this risk, I had no choice so with my last bit of strength I sprinted into the clearing giving out a strangle yelp before passing out.

LINE BREAK

I woke up in a rather comfortable bed inside a large tent, I heard voices outside and was instantly on full alert. I tip-toed to the door as quietly as I could. "Come on uncle he's innocent give him a chance!"

I had to strain my ears to hear the other man's voice because it was a lot quieter "It doesn't matter both my brothers have broken the oath they made me swear with them, and this boy is living proof of the fact" he said quietly but angrily.

"Well what they did was wrong but it wasn't the boys fault" he seemed to hesitate before he said "Imagine what would happen if you adopted him, he is probably the child of the prophecy, you could train him to be the best warrior possible, representing the court of hades and I would train him to be as awesome as me!"

The other man seemed to ponder this for a while before sighing and saying "He would be very powerful, what better way to get revenge on Poseidon then turn his own son against him… He is a roman, I will train him before sending him to the roman camp he should rise to Praetor. A son of Neptune representing the court of Hades, he could probably even rescue Nico and Bianca when he is older…" He smiled before adding "He will be the greatest hero of all time, I can feel it. Now, please wake him up Apollo, so I can make my offer to him" I heard what sounded like footsteps coming towards my tent, I instantly rushed to the bed and pretended to be asleep. After a few seconds the tent flap opened and who I guessed was Apollo walked in. Apollo looked young, in his early twenties he had bright blonde hair and bright golden eyes, like little suns.

He started walking towards me and I pretended to wake up with a yawn he looked surprised for a second before he got a big grin on his face and said "Hi I'm Apollo what's your name" seeing my scared look he quickly added " don't worry I'm here to help" For some reason I instantly believed him (Apollo is the god of truth).

So I answered "I'm Percy, Percy Jackson"

"Ok well if you don't mind please follow me, I want you to meet someone"

"Umm okay?" I said shyly

Apollo led me outside and we saw a tall man with olive colored skin, glossy black hair. He was looking towards me watching me carefully. When we reached him he said "Hello child, I am Pluto."

"Uh... Hi I'm Percy, Mr. Pluto" I said holding out my hand.

"Hello Percy, is that short for something?" Pluto said gently

"Yes, my name is actually Perseus but I like people to call me Percy." I said

"Ok then Percy, do you know anything about Greek or Roman Gods?"

"Yes! They're really cool my mom told me about them!" I said remembering the stories my mother would tell me about all the great heroes. She named me Perseus because he was the only hero with a happy ending.

"Well you see, the gods still live today, Apollo and I are gods we are in our Roman forms right now."

"Wait, so you are Pluto like god of the underworld and He is Apollo god of the Sun!"

"Yes young Perseus and your Father is another god an Olympian nonetheless. Would you like to know who he is?"

I contemplated for a second whether or not I really wanted to know but decided there was no harm in knowing which Olympian was my father "Yes please, Mr. Pluto"

"Your father is Neptune god of the seas" I stood there awed at that

"Does that mean I have cool water powers like Theseus and stuff?"

"Yes you do!" He said smiling at my excitement "Now Percy I have an offer for you"

"Yes?"

"Well I would like to adopt you, you would gain all my powers while keeping your fathers, and I would raise you down in the underworld and train you to be the best. You would be the Prince, and Heir to the underworld!"

I froze, had this man, no god just offered to adopt him. Most of his life he had spent with people who either hated or feared him. He had gone family to family home to home but he never really had a place he called his home. This god, Pluto was offering him a new family a new home of course Pluto could end up like the rest hating him, fearing him or even using him but something about Pluto made the offer sound sincere. While Percy was deep in thought contemplating whether or not to accept, Pluto started frowning wondering why the boy hesitated so much. Did he not come off as a nice person? He had been called gloomy and dark before. All these thoughts were immediately replaced with a huge grin as Percy said his next words.

"I accept your offer…" Percy came forward and awkwardly hugged Pluto, the he whispered so quietly Pluto almost missed it _"Dad!"_

**Ok so this chapter has now been edited twice, don't worry if you read 1 of the previous ones this is just more detailed and has less grammatical errors.**

**So do you like it? I thought it was pretty good. Feel free to give ****constructive**** criticism and suggestions**  
><strong>don't forget to Follow, Fwav, an review<strong>  
><strong>Have a nice day<strong>  
><strong>~RiptideFTW<strong>


	2. Chapter 2, Happy Birthday!

**EDITED nothing changing the plot though**

**PJandLGequalsLove: ****Awesome can't wait for the next chapter**

**Me: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it**

**Bezai:**** What is Reyna's part?**

**Me: this story is a Percy/Reyna (Preyna) pairing**

**WaveHex21646: ****Criticism: you haven't written another chapter! This is amazing!**

**Me: Thanks, and I'm sorry for not updating fast enough**

** Sorry for not updating in so long I really don't have an excuse, sorry. Anyways thanks for all the positive support I really enjoy it but please if even if it's a little harsh I want your feedback on this story. To me reviews are the most important because they tell you what you are doing right and wrong so I want you input. Other than that thanks for all the support. Enjoy the chapter!**

_~6 months later~_

I had now been in the underworld for half a year, and let me tell you once I got past the gloomy colors and the overall dullness of the place it's really really awesome! Every day I do sword fighting with Achilles. I do Archery with my half-brother Orion and occasionally Apollo when he has time. Hades would train me on my underworld powers (shadow travelling, hiding in shadows, summoning the undead, etc.), Theseus and Orion trained me on my water powers. I protested on using my powers from my birth father at first, but Pluto told me that I had to use every advantage I had while fighting and my water powers could greatly change a fight against a hard opponent.

I've become Friends with all my teachers even outside of training, me and Apollo also have grown close, we often play pranks on each other and to others too. He occasionally takes me to the up to the world of the living for walks and big pranks. I and Pluto are like any over-protective father and son now. Even though he pushes me very hard in training if anyone were to lay a finger on me he'd kill them in a second. I also can't go up to the world of the living without contacting him every hour and I have to be home by 7:00 pm sharp.

_~Hi my name is line break~_

_Slash, parry, duck, roll, swing, slash. _I and Achilles were currently training and after 6 months I had improved by a ton, he said I was a natural and would be the best swords-man ever in no-time. I seriously doubted that, Achilles could beat me with 1 hand behind his back he was amazing. He had helped me a lot I could now easily beat any minor monster with one hand behind my back. Sword fighting came a lot more naturally to me than anything even my powers. A sword now felt so natural in my hand it just felt like an extension to my arm.

So as I fought, Achilles give me tips and would point out the weakness in my strategy. "Your guard is too low!" he said as he smacked me in ribs with the flat of his sword. After a few exchanges of blows I realized we were in the perfect position for me to test the dis-arming maneuver he had recently taught me, so I went for it. I pressed my blade against his and twisted putting all my weight against it. We both went silent as I now had my sword against his undefended chest and his sword lay a few feet away on the ground. I grinned and said "do you yield?"

He looked up at me with a huge grin and said "I yield"

Are heads snapped to the left as we heard loud clapping "Only 6 months and my son has already bested Achilles!" Pluto then added "I'm so proud of you"

I blushed and mumbled "it was just luck"

Achilles turned to me and said "luck! That was definitely not luck that was amazing you saw your chance and you took it! BRILLIANT!" he shouted his eyes twinkling.

Pluto chuckled and patted me on the back as I smiled happily at how good of a sportsman Achilles was being, he had just been beaten by his 9 year old student I mean who wouldn't make an excuse as to why they lost?

Oh yeah did I forget to mention I was turning 9 tomorrow.

"Your mother, Apollo and I have been planning your birthday for quite a while now" My mother well step-mother, Persephone, is absolutely amazing! Though she has the tendency to act like she's just drank 10 cups of coffee! I call her mom and love her to bits but she hasn't replaced my real mother who the ancient laws forbid me from visiting. I didn't like to talk about my real mother and people understood that, they knew she was a sensitive subject to me so they didn't bring her up.

I was pretty excited for my birthday tomorrow Mom, Dad and I have planned an awesome party for me and everyone is invited even Mercury (Hermes) who I had met a few times with Apollo, Mercury is a pretty awesome to hang around. Mercury, Apollo and I had once gone to an office building and we had put soap on all the hallway floors. It was extremely funny we watched the whole thing on a TV by using footage from their security cameras. I don't know why but watching a bunch of serious people in business suits slipping and sliding is plain hilarious.

Other than my teachers Mom, Dad, Apollo and Mercury I hadn't really hung out with anyone else other than short conversations with mortal playground kids. My dad said that when I was 11 he would let my presence be known to the other gods so I could freely travel. He was really hesitant and scared off showing me to the gods incase Zeus thought I was to powerful or something and killed me. I told him not to worry even if Zeus thought that the other Olympians would stop him, Apollo and Mercury were so nice and cool I thought there's no way the other Olympians could be that bad, letting a demi-god that they didn't know be killed because Zeus thought he would be too powerful. Dad still seemed unsure but agreed nevertheless.

~I'm a line break~

As I entered the palace (Achilles had gone back to Elysium and Pluto had teleported back to the palace leaving Percy to walk) my mom (Persephone) tackled me in a hug. "Baby I'm so proud of you, your father told me you beat Achilles in a sword fight!"

"Mom it's not that big a deal calm down" I said embarrassed

"Not that big a deal, honey you are not even nine years old and you've beaten the best swordsman in history, it's a huge deal!"

"Mom" I whined

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm just really proud of you honey" she give me a kiss on the cheek then said "Now get to sleep young man tomorrows a big day!"

So with that happy thought I went to my room and slept.

~Line break~ 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" shouted my Mom and Dad

I woke up yawning and said "thanks but couldn't you have waited till after I woke up"

"Now what's the fun in that, come on sleepy head today is a big day you are now nine and your party starts in 2 hours so get dressed and be ready to eat in 20 minutes" Mom said as she left the room.

"You heard her hurry up and get dressed you wouldn't want to be late to your own party now would you" Said dad as he exited.

So I quickly took a shower and got dressed excited on what was to come. I wore a black button down shirt, Navy blue jeans and a pair of black converse. As I unsuccessfully finished trying to tidy my messy hair I went to the table to eat. I was pleasantly surprised to see Pancakes for breakfast, my favorite. My mother smiled knowingly at me as I took a seat. I wolfed down my pancakes as mom and dad explained how the party would go. First the guests would arrive at 11:00 then we would talk and just hang for 30 minutes. Next we would be having a fancy lunch specially made for my birthday. After that we would cut the cake hang out some more and finally to the presents.

"Sounds great I said as I left the room to the archery range to quickly get some practice before the actual party started.

~Line break~

I rushed to the palace after 45 minutes of practice there was only 15 minutes left till the party and I didn't want any of the guests arriving before me. I quickly entered and shut the door behind me greeting my parents. Just as I was about to sit down the doorbell rang I rushed to it opening the door to see Theseus and Orion, "Happy birthday Perce!" they said happily

I thanked them and we all sat down in the living just chatting, about 5 minutes later there was another ring on the bell and in came Achilles who greeted me with a cheerful happy birthday. We then went into a rapid discussion of how I had beaten him in sword fighting and I just blushed in the corner not liking the amount of attention on me. At precisely 11:06 a grinning Apollo and a laughing Hermes (they were in their Greek form for the party) arrived. They turned to me and said "Happy Birthday Percy!" "_Happy birthday Percy!"_ added George and Martha.

Percy thanked them and gave them hugs (he hasn't seen them in a month because of council stuff) "Thanks guys, I missed you"

"We missed you too Perce" Said Apollo

So they all went to the living room and chatted and on went Percy's birthday everyone smiling and having fun Apollo and Hermes teasing Percy and everyone laughing along.

~Line break~

Now it was time to open the gifts, this as most nine year old boys including Percy would agree is the best part of a party.

"Me first!" said Hermes

Hermes went up to me and handed him a pouch, I looked at it curiously Hermes excitedly said "It has an infinite amount of any currency in the world except drachmas which you get 10 per week of!" Percy immediately raised his eyebrows at the bag and reached inside. 100 dollars I thought and sure enough I felt a bill apear in my hand I brought it out for everyone to see as Hermes stood their grinning like a fool. Percy turned to Hermes happily and give him a hug saying "thanks it's awesome!"

_"It was actually my idea" hissed George "it was __**my**__ idea" Martha hissed back_

"Thank you George and Martha" Percy said still grinning!

"Our turn" Said Theseus pointing to himself, Achilles and Orion. Orion came up first and brought out a ring. Percy put it on it was made of pure silver with a black line in the middle 'Twist it" he said excitedly, So Percy did so and it transformed into a beautiful bow, Silver with a black leather grip and a black string. "It automatically loads an arrow if you pull on the string" I looked up at my friend happily and said "Thank you so much!"

Theseus stepped forward and brought out a black leather bracelet which he handed to me "pull on the bracelet" I experimentally pulled on it and an egg shaped shield formed on my arm it had the symbol of Hades big in the middle and on top of that a slightly smaller trident and under it the symbol of Apollo. The shield was front of the Shield was pure black except the symbols and the back was a sea green. I gave Theseus a huge hug which he happily returned.

Achilles took a step forward and offered me a black pen with green rings, I looked at him questioningly but he simply said "take off the cap" when I did it elongated into a 4 foot long sword (like riptide). This sword was made of stygian iron and had a leather grip in between the blade and the grip was a silver skull with a ruby in its mouth. "Press the ruby" he said bouncing up and down like a 5 year old. I did and the blade was instantly surrounded by a ring of fire and it was real fire I could feel the heat. It looked so cool. So I recapped and tackled Achilles in a hug "Thank you so much!"

Apollo took this as his cue to step forward and say "My turn!" Percy turned towards him and Apollo brought a belt with 2 dagger sheathes loaded with really cool looking daggers, they had black grips and golden blades. "The belt will look like a normal belt when u want it to just think about it and it will happen also the daggers automatically refill as soon as you pull them out!" Percy looked at him with a massive grin and said 1 word "AWESOME!"

Hades and Persephone stepped forward and hades handed him a silver chain necklace with a black key, "Turn the key as if you were opening a door" Persephone said. Percy did so and when he did midnight black armor formed on his body with a Black Skull as a Helmet. It looked extremely cool and on his neck, shoulders, elbows and knees the armor was like dragon scales making it extremely flexible but still strong. "Damn Perce you look awesome" Said Apollo and the rest nodded their heads in agreement.

"Err Dad?"

"Yes?"

"How do I get the armor off?"

"Oh, just pretend you're locking an imaginary door"

Percy did so and as he turned it the key off his necklace formed in his hand and the armor came off.

"Thank you so much guys you made this the best birthday ever!" I said enthusiastically

**This chapter didn't require as much editing as the first mostly just grammatical errors, I feel this is probably 1 of my better chapters.**

**So how do you like the chapter was it good?**

**I was wondering if you would rather have me always call the gods in the Greek form or would you like it to be Roman with Romans and Greek with Greeks?**

**Please review I need your feed back**

**Have a nice day!**

**~RiptideFTW**


	3. Chapter 3, Olympus

**(EDITED)**

**Rider-84: ****Good story so far. I would say that you should have it Romans with Romans and Greek with Greek.**

**Me: thanks for the feedback, I'll try to do the Roman with Roman and Greek with Greek but just warning you I might mess up the roman bit cause I don't know it as well.**

**Enjoy the chapter**

~2 years and 1 day later~

I ducked under a dagger aimed at my face I then swiped at the opponent behind me which he easily parried. He swung his sword at me while my other opponent swung a dagger at my neck. I jumped into a backflip over my opponent with the sword putting my sword to his neck I quickly reached with my other hand to the belt on my waist and brought out a dagger which I quickly aimed at opponent number 2. No one moved for 3 seconds then Mr. dagger made a move toward me and ducked just as my dagger passed where his head had been a moment ago. I needed to distract Mr. sword long enough to go for his friend. So I slammed the back of his head with the flat of my blade knocking him out. I then ducked as an arrow sailed an inch over my head. I turned the ring on my finger bringing out my bow and fired three shots in rapid succession towards my opponent. He barely managed to dodge them and now was forced to bring out his daggers as I had come in close with my sword.

I swung at his legs, he immediately brought his daggers to deflect the blow, which left his upper-body wide open. I didn't hesitate to drop my sword mid-blow and bring one dagger to the front of his neck and my other one to the back of his neck. "Do you yield?" I asked.

Orion hesitated frowning before sighing "I yield"

I grinned removing my daggers from his neck and sheathing them, going over to check on Achilles who had a small bump on his head from my earlier blow. I was worried for a second until he rolled over jumped on my unarmed self and put his sword to my neck. "Do you yield?" He said, a face splitting grin on his face.

"Hey that was unfair I was checking if you were okay!" all he did was put his sword a little closer to my throat. I sighed and mumbled "I yield"

He immediately got off me and went to go high five Orion while I got up. "You shouldn't have lowered your guard to check on me, there is no room for mercy in war"

"But I"

"No buts now go shower today is a big day for you"

Yeah today was a big day Pluto as promised was taking me to the Olympians to announce my presence today. He was still terrified so I was going to be under his, Persephone's, Apollo's and Mercury's protection. He has also planned every little detail and every possible scenario in his head. So basically Hermes and Apollo were going to announce for an emergency council meeting. While Hades and Persephone were going to be there too, I was going to be with them. Then Hades figured Zeus would ask why the council meeting was called and why Hades was there. Hades would then explain the story of how he had found me, a son of Neptune and adopted me. He would then explain how he thought I could be the child of the Roman or Greek prophecy or maybe even both and how he had personally trained me and made me loyal to Olympus.

Then there it was likely to be a vote of whether or not I would be killed, dad guessed Apollo, Hermes, Poseidon, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Demeter would vote for my survival Ares and Athena would be neutral and Artemis, Dionysus, Hera and Zeus would vote for my death. Dad was very scared that he might be wrong and I might be killed anyways, but from what I heard from Mom, Apollo, Hermes, Achilles, Theseus, and Orion about the Olympians he was right and I would survive. So I had a good feeling about today because this meant I would be able to go to the world of the living without having to hide.

~Line Break~

So as I hopped out the shower I Put on my clothes, my ring, my bracelet, my key necklace and I put my pen in my pocket. I walked out of my Room to find my dad and mom waiting for me impatiently. As soon as my dad saw me he rushed forward and said "Are you sure you want to do this I mean you don't have to and I could just conceal you with shadows every time you went to the over world and I"

I cut him off by raising my hand and saying "Dad I'm sure I want to do this, besides the Olympians are going to notice my existence sometime why not just tell them now?"

"We know honey your father and I are just worried about you" Persephone said "it's going to be okay."

Hades looked at her accusingly and said "but what if it's not okay they could kill him, and I don't think I could be fast enough to protect him just one blow from Zeus's bolt and he'll be dead!" playing his role as overprotective father.

"Honey it's okay we'll protect him. I don't think even Zeus is dumb enough to kill Percy knowing both you and Poseidon would declare war against him." Hades seemed to see her logic but he was still extremely nervous.

I shot a thankful look towards my mom before turning to Hades and saying "Dad we should go Hermes and Apollo are waiting for us. We were supposed to meet at Hermes' palace 2 minutes ago."

"Alright" Hades said sighing, we then huddled together as he teleported us to Hermes' palace.

~Line Break~

"Hey Perce you excited?" Apollo asked with his usual grin

"Hell yea! I can go on more pranks with you and Hermes without worrying about the Olympians noticing this is going to be Awesome."

"I know and we just started planning this new prank on Aphrodite and this time you can be in on it too!" Said Hermes.

"Sorry to interrupt but we should go to the council room now" interjected Persephone

So Hades teleported us all to the council room. I took in a breath as I saw the council room, if you could call it that. It was huge with 12 bizarre looking thrones arranged in a U-shape. I suddenly grew nervous as I felt the power of just the thrones themselves. What if dad was wrong and Zeus just killed me without a second thought as soon as he learned I was a son of Poseidon and an adopted son of Hades. I steeled my nerves thinking I was doing this for myself and I couldn't afford to look afraid as my dad would cancel the whole operation without a second thought if he saw that I was afraid.

Hermes gave me an encouraging nod before he went to his throne. Apollo went to his throne before taking out a bow of pure gold and shooting a golden arrow into the air which exploded into a golden firework. As soon as he did so the Olympian gods started teleporting in one by one some with irritated looks on their face and some just plain curious glances. As all 12 Olympians had arrived some started sending me Hades and Persephone curious glances. Poseidon however was staring right at me eyes wide with recognition, he then noticed my black irises and the little bits of gold in them they still had a sea green ring but for the main part they were black. This made him send a confused glace towards Hades and Apollo.

"Why was this meeting called and why are Hades and Persephone here with a demigod?" Zeus said, _just as Hades predicted _I thought.

"Well father they are here because of that demigod" Apollo said

This only further confused the Olympians so Zeus said "Explain, Hades"

"This is mine and Persephone's adopted child Perseus" All the Olympians gasped at this cause Hades rarely showed kindness to demigods much less adopt them. Zeus raised an eyebrow this would make said demigod very powerful. "He is originally a child of Poseidon's roman form Neptune." Hades continued

Zeus angrily turned to Poseidon and shouted "YOU BROKE THE OATH"

Poseidon calmly replied "Yes I broke the oath the same one you broke twice, now please let Hades speak for even I do not know how young Perseus is here for I had been told he had died with his mother."

I was confused by this _who would say that_ I wondered curiously.

Hades shot me a look mouthing _later_ before continuing "Me and Apollo found him running from a Cyclops in the forest 2 and a half years ago" Poseidon grew angry upon hearing this for most Cyclops's were his children and apparently one was chasing his son. "He was knocked out from exhaustion so Apollo tended to his wounds and searched his memories while he was out." Poseidon sent Apollo a smile and Apollo responded with a brief nod in acknowledgment "Apollo then convinced me to adopt Percy and take him to the underworld with me to take care of him. For the past 2 and a half years he has been training with me, Apollo, Achilles, Orion and Theseus" Poseidon looked sad remembering his 2 greatest dead children.

"A child that powerful shall not be allowed to live he could turn against Olympus!" Zeus shouted pointing his master bolt at Percy ready to blast him to pieces.

Hades and Poseidon pointed there weapons of power at Zeus, while Hermes, Apollo and Persephone stood around him protectively. "If you dare touch him!" Hades growled threateningly

Zeus looked angrily at Hermes and Apollo who just glared back at him.

Hades then said "I have trained him to protect Olympus but if you dare harm him I will declare war against Olympus and I'm sure Apollo, Hermes, Poseidon and Persephone wouldn't hesitate to join him!" Said Olympians joined his side and nodded their heads in agreement.

Athena being the wise one stepped in before things got worse "Father wouldn't it be simpler to have a vote"

Zeus seemed to calm down at this "Alright who votes for the Poseidon spawn's survival"

Things went as Hades said except what surprised Percy was Athena and Artemis voted for his survival, everyone else seemed surprised by this to so Athena said "He was trained by Theseus who would have trained him well"

"He was trained by Orion and I believe he saved one of my hunters from small pack of hell hounds once, she described him well" Artemis added

Zeus looked accusingly at his 2 favorite daughters but they just rolled their eyes at him.

"Very well he shall live but" Zeus said "He will be sent to camp half-blood to insure his loyalty"

At this I freaked out I couldn't go there I wanted to live with my mom and dad I would miss Achilles, Theseus and Orion. I looked at Persephone who sent me a warm but teary smile I looked at my dad who seemed to be shocked, I was close to tears myself thinking I wouldn't get to meet my friends again. No I would find a way, I had to, I was Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, and adopted son of Hades and Persephone. Blessed by Apollo, and as Achilles said the best swords-man in history. I would find a way but until then "I'm sorry lord Zeus but since I'm Roman wouldn't it be better for me to train at camp Jupiter, also could I visit the underworld occasionally?" Hades and Persephone sent me teary but proud smiles while Zeus seemed to think about this.

"Yes it would be better for you to go to camp Jupiter, and you could visit the underworld occasionally only with my permission of course." I was okay with this, this was the good side of Zeus talking not his pride. "Well that was quite the interesting council meeting, council dismissed. Apollo would you please take Perseus to camp Jupiter after he has said his good-byes, Percy you have half an hour be prompt" and with that he flashed away.

**Was it amazing, ok, terrible, REVIEW!**

**Also I want to know should I bring Bianca and Nico or Hazel, I can't bring all of them so either Bianca and Nico or just Hazel?**

**Thanks for reading. Please review! Ask questions, give me advice, or just say hi.**

**Have a nice day**

**~RiptideFTW**


	4. Chapter 4, All Hail Perseus Jackson

**Extremist: luv it**

**Me: Thanks **

**Lorraine G****: ****I LOVE this so far! And you should add in Bianca and Nico because they are children of Hades and will help Percy out. Great story keep it up!**

**ME: thanks, yes so far I am leaning towards Bianca and Nico, but Hazel is a good option too so I'm still open for suggestions.**

**Guest: Omg please please please put Dakota in this story it's s****ooooooooo gooooood**

**Me: Dakota is going to be in the story but he won't have a major role, and thanks for the input **

As soon as Zeus flashed away all the other Olympians slowly filed out 1 by 1, until it was just me, Hades, Persephone, Apollo and Hermes in the room. Hermes seemed to understand I was in a delicate emotional state right now so he gave me a half-hearted smile before excusing himself and flashing away. Apollo not knowing what to do looked at his shoes awkwardly. If I wasn't saddened by the fact that I would barely get to see my trainers or my parents much anymore I would've laughed. Leave it to Apollo to not know how to act when someone was sad, normally Apollo would crack a joke but since he knew that wasn't exactly going to cheer Percy upright now he didn't. So finally after awkwardly staring at his shoes for a good 30 seconds Apollo cleared his throat and said "I'll be at your palace room in 30 minutes" before flashing away.

That left me and my parents, Hades immediately flashed them all to his palace. "Percy you should probably say goodbye to your teachers first." I nodded sadly.

As I walked to Elysium I thought most people would happily leave this place saying it was gloomy and unwelcoming. To me it was home I had spent the last 2 and a half years of my life here and being forced to leave on such short notice was devastating. I did understand Zeus's motives but couldn't he be a little more trusting of his own brother to train me right. I mean this wasn't breaking any of the ancient laws since I wasn't hades blood born child. So what did Zeus have against it, maybe he was just jealous of the fact that Hades got to be so close to a demigod he loved who loved him back.

I had finally reached their home in Elysium they lived together since they were so close. I knocked on the door and Theseus was immediately there grinning at me "Percy! For a second I thought Zeus had zapped you and I…" he trailed off seeing the sad look on my face.

"He immediately brought me inside to the others and we sat in their living room together as I explained the situation. Achilles being my closest friend looked shocked, Theseus looked close to tears "But Zeus said you can visit, so you can still come here" said Orion

"Zeus said I could visit with his permission I doubt he's going to give it too often" I said swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Oh" Orion said sadly.

For a second Achilles looked like he was going to cry before he gathered himself up and said "We are brothers we'll get through this, Percy here will find a way to visit us and he better or I'll have to escape the underworld and hunt him down myself. Percy you wouldn't make an old man like me have to go through the trouble of doing that would you"

"Yes Perseus here is too stubborn to be obedient when told to do something, he'll find a way after all he is the best swords man in history at the age of 11!" Theseus said wiping his tears

"Hah, you're right if at 11 Percy can best me and Achilles by the time he reaches adult hood he'll be as strong as Zeus himself!" Shouted Orion

"Thank you I needed that, you guys are teaching me new things without even trying. Don't worry a true brother never gives up on family and we are brothers so we stay together!" I said feeling confident I will find a way to meet them more often.

I hugged them all realizing I only have 12 minutes left to say good bye to my parents. I shadow traveled back to the palace to save time.

Mom was crying on the couch while dad was trying to comfort her being close to tears himself. "No, don't cry mom. I'll find a way visit, I will"

"Make sure too Percy, for nothing will be the same without you. I hate Zeus thinking he can take my son away from me just because you might become disloyal to Olympus, oh I'll show him" She said angrily

"Now honey I'm angry at Zeus too, but please don't do anything irrational for I can't afford to lose you to" Said Hades

"Mom I'll be back remember Zeus said I can visit and even if he doesn't give me permission I'll find a way, I always do. Besides we can still iris message"

Persephone seemed to brighten at this as she turned to me "You have to iris message me every day, you hear me young man. Whenever you have time just do it!"

Despite the mood Hades and Percy chuckled "Of course I will mom, I'll iris message you as much as I can however I only get ten drachmas a week so I can't be messaging you more than once or twice a day"

Persephone smiled satisfied with his answer she then came forward and gave him a big hug saying "You take care of yourself"

After my mom stopped hugging me I looked towards Hades who smiled half-heartedly at me "Don't worry dad I'll be okay"

"I know you will I'll just miss you a lot" he then stepped forward and hugged me and whispered "Be safe I'll be with you every step of the way."

Just as we stopped hugging Apollo flashed in "it's time to go Perce, you got your stuff?" Oh crap I was so focused in saying good-bye I forgot to pack.

My mom seeing the panicked look on my face giggled and said "Don't worry its right here" my mom said handing me a backpack, _how could all my stuff fit in here_ "oh did I forget to mention it's enchanted you just have to think of what you want and it'll come right out, think of it as a parting gift" I smiled my thanks to her before Apollo grabbed my arm and flashed us away.

~**the roman camp will not look the same as the book it will have some similarities but also some differences**~

We landed in a room which I guessed was the meeting room or something because we had just teleported into a meeting, everyone bowed as soon as they saw Apollo.

"No need for that" said Apollo waving his hand dismissively "I have come to day with a demigod, he is a son of Neptune" there were many gasps at this "and an adopted son of Pluto and Proserpina" there were even more gasps at this for the lord of the dead had never adopted before "He is blessed by me and has been trained by only the best heroes" Many people looked at me with curiosity and some with jealousy of the amount of power I held

"You will test him in combat to see which cohort he is taken into, any questions?"

No one moved "Good I will come back to check on him in a few hours" Apollo said before flashing out.

I looked around nervously scratching the back of my neck, before a blond boy around my age stood up walked over to me and stuck his hand out "Hi I'm Jason son of Jupiter and centurion of the fifth cohort, welcome to camp Jupiter" ahh so this was the son of Jupiter I hoped he wasn't as prideful as his father otherwise there would be some issues.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Percy, Percy Jackson" I said shaking his hand while offering him a smile.

This seemed to prompt others to stand up and greet me, first a girl about 16 years old stood up and said "Hi I'm Gwen daughter of Ceres and Praetor of the twelfth legion, nice to meet you"

"Percy Jackson, Son of Neptune, adopted son of Pluto and Proserpina, blessed by Apollo nice to meet you." I said shaking her hand

So everyone got up and met me one by one the only other ones that suck with me were, this one girl with choppy brown, hair and kaleidoscope eyes she said she was a daughter of Venus and her name was Piper **(I made her Roman just to make the story a little less complicated)** who Jason obviously liked. Then there was this arrogant son of Mars named David who was apparently the other praetor. The last one was this pretty daughter of Bellona named Reyna with pretty obsidian colored eyes and black hair she was the centurion of the second cohort. She was looking at me critically, as if she were seeing how good I was at fighting in her mind making me a little uneasy.

So after all the greetings Gwen, the praetor took my arm and led me towards the coliseum telling me how the fights worked. "You will be put up against one centurion of each cohort one by one starting with the fifth ending with the first. Once you've been beaten by either being knocked out or yielding the centurions of each cohort will decide if they want you or not. Then you will get to choose which cohort you are put into. Also you are not allowed to use any powers in the fights. Do you need a weapon or do you have one?"

"I have my own weapons, but thanks for asking" I said giving her a quick nod of thanks as I entered the arena.

A boy who seemed drunk stumbled in a sword in one hand a shield in the other. "Welcome Dakota son of Bacchus centurion of the fifth!" shouted Gwen

Well I thought this is going to be an easy fight. So I uncapped my pen making my sword appear in my hand. The crowd seemed mildly awed by this for the sword unlike any of theirs was not gold yet black. Dakota took a step towards me and brought his sword into a defensive position. I stepped towards him watching him carefully, he was clearly a very defensive fighter so he probably wouldn't make the first move. I experimentally swung at his legs which he brought his shield down to protect. He took this as a sign to start attacking for he swung at my chest, I easily parried the strike. As he took another step forward I saw an opening in his defense and went for it I slammed his shield with the flat of my blade hard enough that he dropped it I then quickly disarmed him, I pushed him to the ground and held my sword to his throat. "Do you yield?"

"I yield" he said

The crowd cheered I caught the eye of Jason who seemed impressed and then Reyna who looked back at me with newfound curiosity. I was given a bottle of water which I took a few sips put off while my next opponent go ready for battle. Next a son of Apollo entered he had a sword sheathed at his side and a bow out. Seeing his fighting style I pulled on my bracelet revealing my shield.

"Please welcome Matt from the fourth cohort!" Said Gwen causing some cheering

Matt brought an arrow to his bow ready to start as I got ready.

"Begin!" shouted David

Immediately Matt started to fire arrows straight at me in rapid succession, I quickly brought out my shield blocking the arrows. He stopped firing once he realize he couldn't get through my shield I took this as a sign to slowly advance. He started shooting arrows at my feet as I moved making it hard to take a step. So I capped my sword and twisted the ring on my finger making my bow materialize in my hands. I then began to fire arrows back at him over my shield which he barely dodged. I continued to fire arrows as I advanced on him he was now barely dodging them but I didn't have much distance left so as I got close I put back my bow and brought out my daggers. He pulled out his sword which he didn't seem happy about since he was obviously an archer. I swung towards his chest which he instinctively raised his sword to protect, I then proceeded to swing his legs out from underneath him causing him to fall on his face. Before he could get up I put my dagger to his neck and said "Do you yield?"

"I yield" he replied face still in the dirt.

I stuck my hand out to him helping him up "Don't be saddened, I've trained with Achilles, Orion and Theseus probably some of the greatest warriors of all time."

"That doesn't make getting beaten up by an 11 year old much less embarrassing" he chuckled as I helped him up. I decided that he could be a good friend especially since he was a son of Apollo and I was very close with his dad.

I was given the same bottle of water again and noticed people were making bets apparently someone had said I would beat all the centurions and it was currently 78-4. Wow so when I did win, which I was positive that I would 4 people were about to get rich.

"Welcome Kierra from the third cohort" Gwen shouted

Kierra was extremely beautiful obviously a daughter of Venus, she had pale skin, light blue eyes, and brown hair. She held a dagger in her hand and looked to be about 14, I was instantly mesmerized by her. After a second I instantly knew her tactic for Theseus had told me before. She would use her natural beauty to distract opponents which at the same time would make them underestimate them. She was going to come in really close attempting to distract me further and then with a few quick moves she'd have her dagger to my neck. Of course that would only happen if I fell for her trick.

I smirked, I knew exactly what she would try before the fight even begun. Kierra however took my smirk the wrong way thinking I was underestimating her causing her to send an amazing smile my way.

"BEGIN!" shouted David he was watching me with a grin on his face thinking I had fallen for Kierra's little act to. How wrong he was. She immediately started walking towards me as I suspected trying to get in close, I playing along acted dumb-struck and slowly made my way towards her. She smirked oblivious to my hand on my dagger only paying attention to my sword in hand. She had got in real close and I was staring into her e and I was staring into her eyes playing my part.

I saw her strike coming a mile away I dropped my sword and caught her hand with ease. She and the rest of crowd were extremely surprised at this I smirked at her causing her mouth to form an 'O' shape as she realized what was going on. I flipped over myself slamming her into the ground. Not hard enough to do any damage but hard enough to make it hurt. I quickly turned on my heel, placed my knee on her back and had my dagger pressed up against the back of her neck in seconds. I went up real close to her ear and whispered "Do you Yield"

I felt her sigh under me before she loudly said "I yield"

I brought my sword away from her neck and stood up. My water was brought to me again as she left the arena. More bets were being placed the odds were still against me but now a bit more even I saw Jason betting on me. I grinned the odds were now 116-63 against me but better. I noticed Reyna had left the stands but then I remembered she was one of the centurions of the second cohort. Maybe I could fight her she was a daughter of Bellona so she might actually prove to be a challenge.

"Please welcome Reyna centurion of the second cohort!" Gwen shouted.

Reyna walked in holding an imperial gold spear and a dagger sheathed at her side. I knew right away that she was one of the best fighters here. As the fight was about to begin she assumed a battle stance ready to fight. The audience leaned in clearly interested in this fight.

"Begin!" Said David he was also leaning forward in his seat.

Reyna instantly came at me with a flurry of attacks, which I blocked or parried. I quickly caught on to her fighting style she was all offense using momentum putting pressure on her opponent. It was a good technique but Achilles fought similarly and I had practiced with him for 3 years so I could predict her every move. She aimed her hard blow to my side which I parried putting force behind my parry surprising her. I then went into offensive throwing quick blows at her one after the other forcing her into a more defensive fighting style, which she wasn't happy about. I was surprised though she was better than I expected even on defensive. I started getting bored after a while and my arm was getting tired she was sweating hard now so I decided to end it fast.

I feinted to her head with my sword, she as I expected brought her spear up to block the blow, and I quickly turned my sword bringing it down on her spear which clattered to the ground. I dropped my sword and grabbed both my daggers as Reyna grabbed hers I thought it was a little unfair to fight her 2 daggers versus 1 so I dropped 1 of mine. We then started quickly exchanging blows she was now back on the offensive, but because the fight had lasted a while now she was putting more pressure trying to end it quickly. This was a mistake because if I moved out the way she'd fall by her own momentum. As she brought her dagger down in a hard blow, I side-stepped causing her to tumble. I quickly held her down putting my knife to the back of her throat. "Do you yield?"

Her pride was wounded she obviously didn't liked being beaten but nevertheless through gritted teeth she spat "I yield"

As I got up the crowd roared I held out my hand to help Reyna up she looked at it hesitantly, I gave her a look that said 'seriously' causing her to grab my hand and I pulled her up.

As she started walking away I said "Good fight, you did well." She grunted in acknowledgment.

I was brought my water which I now finished handing the bottle to the boy. Apparently there was a change of plans because I noticed a huge movement in the crowd.

Suddenly Gwen shouted "Welcome David Praetor if the twelfth legion and member of the first cohort"

The crowd roared filled with excitement. This would be an interesting fight, everyone seemed to think he was the best warrior in the camp. He was very arrogant though causing me to immediately dislike him. He grinned twirling an imperial gold sword in his right hand enjoying the audience's loud applause. "Only Reyna has ever lasted more than a minute with him and even her barely" said water boy. I sent him a nod of thanks. So this would be some fun, I doubted this guy had anything on Orion or much less Achilles but I was a little tired after the 4 fights. I switched my sword to my left hand which caused a lot of the crowd to cheer at, he scowled at me for taking the spot light away from him. When he noticed my sword hand switch he scowled even more probably thinking I was underestimating him. I was pretty sure I wasn't, I knew how good he was I just knew I was better.

I thought of setting my sword on fire for a second but then quickly changed my mind realizing I'd probably kill him if I did that. He had full armor on so I thought why not before turning my key causing my armor to form. David looked surprised by the sudden appearance of my armor. The crowd just cheered louder.

"Begin!" Shouted Gwen from the stands

With that we quickly attacked each other, I played defensively at first getting a feel of his fighting style. He had a similar style to Reyna except he was a little slower looking for my weaknesses. He tried to quickly knock me out with a few hard blows but I much to his disappointment blocked them with ease. The crowd roared in approval as the clock had hit a minute causing me to be the second person to ever last a minute with him. He just pushed harder, I had to give it to him he was good almost as good as Orion. I however was better even with my weak hand. So I decided it was time to go into offensive mode. The crowd roared as I parried his blow with power and started rapidly sending strike after strike at him. Causing him to move into defensive.

He was still keeping up but just barely so I decided to play with him a bit. Show him a lesson for being so arrogant. So I dropped my sword. The crowd seemed very confused at this thinking I had given up. I just grinned under my helmet David experimentally took a swing at me which I ducked under. He instantly understood what I was doing and got really mad putting all his power behind his strikes. I dodged them all. He was growing more frustrated by the second. He kept swinging and was now throwing insults at me. "Stop running fight back you idiot!" "Fight back you chicken!" "Fight back, you're just as weak as your stupid adoptive father Pluto!" that one got me mad. How dare he insult my father he didn't even know him! So I caught his sword on his next blow. Twisted it around making him leave it quickly turned it around so now the point was pointing towards him. I took a hard swing at his leg cutting through his armor and making a cut. He cried out in pain grabbing his leg I swung the flat of my blade hard onto his head knocking him out and would leave a good sized bruise later.

I dropped the sword on the arrogant son of Mars. The crowd was in an awed-silence as I had just beaten there undefeated and best fighter without even using a weapon. I removed my armor I had felt my sword reappear in my pocket a while ago. So I just stood in the arena awkwardly with David at my feet. I scratched the back of my neck not sure what to do. Gwen being the first to come out of her shock shouted "All hail Perseus Jackson, Son of Neptune, adopted son of Pluto and Proserpina, blessed by Apollo, defeater of David praetor of New Rome!"

This caused the crowd to come out of their stupor and cheer deafeningly. I thought I saw Apollo disguised as a demi-god in the crowd. Apparently he had taken apart in the bets because he held a large bag of denarii in his hand. I laughed as he winked at me before flashing away unnoticed. I gave a bow to the Audience laughing as I did so.

"Well that was entertaining someone please take David to the medical tent, everyone else except centurions please return to your regular activities. So slowly everyone filed out of the Coliseum after about a minute or so Jason came up to me with a huge grin "Man that was awesome, you totally destroyed David, and you beat him without a weapon!" He said excitedly "We have to go to the senate house now to decide which cohort you get assigned to."

Jason talked excitedly to me making me and David's fight sound way bigger than it really was as we made our way to the senate house. As we entered Gwen holding the most authority said "Jason please sit down as we now let Perseus choose which cohort he would like to be in" Jason went over to his seat before Gwen continued "As you have won every fight and beaten our undefeated Praetor I'm sure all the cohorts will want you" She looked to the centurions which they nodded at "So Perseus which cohort will you choose?"

It was basically a choice between the first cohort and the fifth. The first was the most respected and had all the best fighters and the most luxuries, however in the fifth being the least respected I wanted to earn them the respect they deserved because from what I heard they were always the last picked always the losing side. They also had Jason who I had immediately clicked with. I just felt like it was my duty to earn them respect I could imagine my teachers would agree with me. So I said "I choose the fifth cohort"

**Yay this the longest so far chapter with over 4000 words.**

**I hoped you enjoyed it**

**People are leaning towards Bianca and Nico right now, No one has said Hazel yet.**

**I'm going to be on vacation for winter break so don't expect any chapters for a while, I'll be gone 2 weeks.**

**Have a nice day**

**~RiptideFTW**


	5. Chapter 5, the exact opposite

**Sorry, Sorry, Sorry for not updating in 2 months I have no excuse I'm just really lazy I've been reading tons of fanfics so I can't really say I forgot about my story… Anyways thank you so much for 58 followers, but we only have 13 reviews so please please review I need feedback I don't want to sound desperate for reviews but I kinda am.**

**Now to answer the question about the pairing, Percy is going to be paired with Reyna.**

**Also Since I didn't get too many reviews on whether I should pick Bianca and Nico or Hazel I've gotten a new idea so if I don't see a major change in reviews I'm going to go with it.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

My days in New Rome had been pretty good so far, I was enjoying the Fifth Cohort me and Jason were very close now. I was the best fighter at camp so for practice I was often put against multiple opponents at once as just about everyone in the fifth was effortlessly defeated by me. They were okay but if the cohort was to earn a better rep they'd have to be trained. Maybe I should start training sessions…

Anyways today was going to be relaxed as I was hanging out with my friends, Hazel, Piper, Frank and of course Jason. We were going to have a day at the beach which I was excited for, even though I had a slight distaste for my father I still loved the ocean.

~Line Break~

I was currently hacking at dummies with my sword (**AN: I need a name for the sword leave a suggestion as a review**) slashing them to bits. I was getting bored of this so I decided to do some other kind of training. I went over to a mini archery range, not the main 1 it just had 3 targets. I stood about 50 feet away from the target. I walked side-ways throwing a knife at each target. The first 1st and 2nd landed in the red, the third 1 I hit at the edge of the target. I threw again this time all hit the red but not a single bulls-eye. I didn't notice that a crowd was gathering behind me as I went for my 3rd round of throws. I looked at each target carefully before starting to walk. I took 1 knife out of the sheath on my waist, I threw it and it landed just at the edge of the yellow, still counts. I grabbed my second knife from the other waist sheath pulling it out and throwing it dead-center in a split second. I took the third knife threw again with deadly accuracy landing right in the middle of the bulls-eye. I smiled, before I heard clapping behind me.

I snapped around seeing about 30 romans behind me who were now all clapping and grinning at me. I blushed in embarrassment at all the attention I was receiving I noticed that my friends were also in the crowd. Jason came over to me giving me a high-five and a small pat on the back, the rest of my friends came over congratulating me for my small victory. The romans slowly cleared away giving me the occasional Nice! Or good job. "I did one little thing and you guys act like I just won the lottery!" I complained. They just laughed and grinned at me.

"You guys should probably get ready to go to the beach we need to be there soon, we don't want it to get dark before we have our day at the beach" Said Hazel

"But mooooooommmmm!" Jason whined

We all snickered at Hazel as she blushed, she decided to turn it around on Jason as she said "Well if I remember correctly, the last time we went to the beach somebody, forgot to bring his swim trunks!" Jason looked very embarrassed at this as we all laughed to his expense.

After we had all calmed down a bit Piper said "Should we meet back at the beach by 2:30 after lunch?"

"Sounds great, and so does lunch, I'm hungry" I said

"When are you not hungry?" Asked Piper

"I'm a growing man I need my food!" I said

"pfft, Man?" Hazel said teasingly her eyes sparkling.

I just rolled my eyes at her. "See you guys at the beach!"

~ Hi my name is Line break and you smell! ~

After I finished changing I found Jason and we started walking to the beach together, as we walked and talked I noticed 3 people sparring. It seemed to be 2 bulky looking guys against a girl with dark hair. She moved with surprising speed as she evaded attacks from the 2 guys while putting some of her own attacks trying to get through their guard. The problem with the guys was they were putting too much power behind there blows putting most of their weight into them. If this was a one vs one match the girl would've easily tripped them with even a light shove. So I wasn't surprised when one of the guys attacked going for a powerful thrust the girl easily sidestepped and stuck her foot out tripping him over on his face. Temporarily distracting him, now only having 1 opponent with a few quick blows she knocked him out. As the other guy tried to rise she quickly put a knife to his throat. "Do you yield?" She asked. The guys nodded as much as he could with a sword at his neck. It was then I realized who she was, Reyna the girl from the 2nd cohort. As she got up I told Jason to walk on ahead of me I would catch up. He hesitated at first but then he looked between me and Reyna, smirked at me gave me a double thumbs up and walked towards the beach. I shook my head at his antics as I walked towards Reyna.

"Well done!" I said catching her by surprise.

"Same to you, with the throwing knives from earlier" She replied

"You saw that?" I questioned

"Yes, even if I didn't the whole camp has heard the story by now, or a slightly exaggerated version." She said

"Oh…" I said not sure how to respond without sounding cocky

She looked at me oddly after I said that.

"What, is there something on my face?" I asked her, pulling my hand up to my face

"No, no there's nothing on your face, it's just that most other people I know would've been cocky and arrogant trying to make a big deal out of it, but you just acted like it was nothing trying to do the exact opposite of what most would do." She said

"Well first thing you did the same thing when I complimented you." I paused before saying "it's dumb to act like your better than you are, it puts you in a bad view and sometimes can get to your own head and make you actually think you are amazing stopping you from practicing to get better."

"That's an interesting way to look at it"She said, pondering the words I had just said.

I quietly just stood next to her thinking. First about the words I had just said and then realizing as she seemed deep in thought, she isn't just a warrior she's smart too unless her thinking is fake, which I find highly unlikely. So we just stood there in a comfortable silence for a good minute. I then remembered that Jason was waiting for me at the beach. "It was nice talking to you but Jason's waiting for me at the beach so I have to go"

She just nodded still lost in thought.

~Line break~

I reached the beach, all my friends were already there and waved me over to a little picnic mat they had setup. I grinned walking towards them, "What took you so long with Reyna, you didn't do anything without us did you?" Jason said with a mysterious glint in his eyes. All my friends turned to me with slightly amused looks in their eyes.

"Grow up Jason!"I said rolling my eyes "So what we got for Snacks?" I asked excitedly

"Just like a boy, lead by their stomachs" Piper said "We just had lunch!"

"Like Percy said earlier we're growing Men!" Said Frank

"Frank, you a man!" Laughed Hazel

We all snickered along the look on Franks face as he outed made him look even younger just made us laugh even harder causing him to turn cherry red. "Come on guys don't make fun" Frank whined sounding like a cranky 6 year old causing us to laugh even harder much to his expense.

As we calmed down Jason asked "But seriously what we eating?"

"We have 2 large numbers packs of Doritos, a pack of Lays, 5 small packs of Pringles, 3 Cokes 1 sprite and 1 cherry coke with some blue food coloring on the side as requested by Percy" I smiled at this

"Sounds great, so are we going to eat first or we gonna head to the water?" I asked

"Water first as we don't want to throw up" said Hazel again playing the roll of a mother a little weird since she was the youngest

"Race ya there!" I told Jason as we all ran towards the water.

**Did you like it please review don't forget to mention your suggestions for his swords name!**

**Have a nice day!**

**~RiptideFtw**


	6. Chapter 6, Dreams

**2 chapters in 1 day! What is this sorcery? Yea so I had a lot of free time on my hands today and partly because I was just in the mood to right, partly because I felt bad about the shortage of chapter I just started writing and then didn't stop. Since I now have an iPad mini I'll be able to write on the move so hopefully I'll have updates more often.**

**Ok yea I kinda realized that I may or may not have sub-consciously put Hazel into the story… So to avoid any confusion I've decided she's just gonna be a daughter of Mercury, yea I know I'm an idiot and that's the stupidest improv ever but just go with it please?**

**Anyways enjoy the chapter**!

~1 and a half years later (Percy's 13th birthday)~

I was running through a forest from a cyclops, this seems awfully familiar. I looked down to see I was in my 8 year old body, hmm odd. As I ran into the clearing weirdly I only saw Pluto the cyclops behind me froze, I turned towards my dad "Why am I here?" I asked him

"Recently Zeus's master bolt was stolen, he believes me and Poseidon convinced you to steal it. He hasn't allowed me any contact with you, so he does not know of this meeting as I chose to reach you by Dream. Soon you'll be assigned a quest, to retrieve the master bolt and Clare my name. While you are on your quest you shall pass by the lotus casino and hotel a modern version of the island of the lotus eaters. Time does not affect people in their you could stay at one age forever forgetting all your worries. In there I have 2 children yo-"

"Wait what! You broke the great pact!"

"No! I've kept them there since before the great pact now let me finish before you ask questions. They've been there un-aging however recently I've removed my son from there lead him to a school closer to camp half-blood, the Greek camp. I want you to get the girl she is roman and about your age. I want you to get her back to the Roman camp."

"What about the boy and how am I supposed to get her back to the camp while I'm on a quest?"

"I'll get to the boy in a second, for the girl her name is Bianca you will get away from your friends for a while I will send 1 of my furies she will be in a disguise not to frighten the girl. You need to explain to her about Greek and Roman mythology tell her that her brother, Nico is Greek while she is Roman, explain to her why she can't tell the other Romans about the Greeks. Then meet up with Alecto and convince Bianca to go with her."

"Dad, This is a lot to take in but I will try my best to save her she is family after all now about the boy?"

"Yes, Yes I'm sending a group of Greeks to get him, a son of Hermes Luke, a daughter of Athena and a satyr. I know the son of Hermes personally and I can trust him after your quest please iris message me and we will talk more about the boy as I want you to visit him in the Greek camp for a while."

I just stood there, trying to take in all the information he'd given me, a brother and sister from another generation, a son of Hermes that Pluto knows and trusts.

My father seeing the look on my face said "Please I know this a lot to take in but these children are important to me so please save them."

"I will try, when will I get to see you again in real life?"

"If you are able return the master bolt by the winter solstice we should meet then, if not I fear we might never meet again"

I looked down at this I might die and I won't even be able to meet Pluto thanks to stupid Zeus and the stupid ancient laws. I was mad, at Zeus at the ancient laws and just at the fact that I had such a miserable life. I would maker sure my brother and sister would not have the same fate as me. "I'll save Bianca no matter what it takes!"

~Line Break~

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

I woke up to see myself surrounded by my friends, Jason, Frank, Matt (the son of Apollo from the third cohort), Piper, Hazel and Reyna.

It was then I realized I was in my bed, in my nighties, I probably had bed hair, and had likely been drooling. I wiped my face, thank god I hadn't been drooling my friends still snickered at the motion. "Umm thanks guys, but seriously did you have to do it at this ungodly hour?"

"Perce, it's 10 am just because it's your birthday doesn't mean you can sleep till lunch." Said Reyna

"Alright mom!" I complained

Reyna went deep red, as my friends snickered at her

Piper leaned into Jason's ear whispering but I still heard, "That would mean Percy here likes his own mom" Jason looked at Reyna for a second then to me before laughing even harder, I felt the heat rise up in my cheeks.

Hazel looked at me Piper and Jason asking "What happened?"

"Umm nothing they just were talking about the time that…"

"That we caught Percy iris messaging his mommy!" Everyone laughed at that, I gave Piper a silent thanks.

"Ok guys enough making fun of the birthday boy-"

"You mean birthday teen?"

"What ever, I kinda need to shower so everyone out!"

My friends slowly piling out, when Piper was the only one left, ugh I figured since she was a daughter of Venus, "Perce we need to talk about this, this little thing" she winked before leaving.

~Line Break~

"So Percy what were you dreaming about, and don't say you weren't I saw you tossing and turning something you only do in demigod dreams." Asked Jason

"My dad visited me in my dreams…" I replied

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked

"I'd rather not…" We were saved from an awkward silence by Hazel saying come on Percy let's cut the cake!

So we got up and followed her to my cake, a chocolate cake with a dark top and dark green icing around the side. "Make a wish Percy!"

So I did I wish that my brother and sister get safely to their camps and 1 day we all reunite I then proceeded to blow out the candles and cut my cake.

"What did you wish for?" Asked Matt

"He can't tell you otherwise hell jinx it" said Frank

~Line break~

After cutting the cake we had a pairs water balloon fight, the teams were me and Jason, Piper and Reyna, and a team of three Matt, Frank and Hazel. Let's just say being able to control the water inside the ballon was quite useful when getting over barriers.

I was sitting with my friends cleaning up the water was easy I just used my powers to bit by bit take it all to the a drain however I sadly couldn't do that with the streamers and balloons so we were stuck cleaning those up by we finished Matt Hazel and Frank said their goodbyes before going off to their rooms, Jason and Piper were talking leaving me and Reyna in an awkward silence.

"So… Did you enjoy the party?" I asked her

"Yes, shouldn't I be asking you that?" She said

"Well we both aren't people to follow the crowd are we?" I said

"Nope we certainly aren't" Reyna said ending my attempts at conversation putting us back in an awkward state. We sat there for another 10 minutes before she said "Well I should head off now happy birthday and goodnight" she kissed me on the cheek running off before I could react a good thing she did because there wasn't much of a visible reaction. On he inside however I was having thoughts about what the kiss could've meant, did it mean anything? Nah it must've been just a friendly gesture I mean friends do that right I've kissed Hazel on the cheek plenty times before. Well you don't like Hazel the same way you like Reyna do you? Shut up I told my inner consciousness.

Still confused I went to my bed, well that was an eventful day… I'm 13 now I don't really feel any difference, I don't know why I expected to there weren't any major differences in my past birthdays I mean I did change from a kid to a teenager but what was I supposed to expect. So with my brain still in an odd state and my hand on my cheek I fell asleep.

**So what do you think of my idea with Nico being Greek and Bianca Roman, love it, hate it Review!**

**Also yes I know the actual quest takes place at the summer solstice, but I wanted to get Percy's thirteenth to happen before the quest so yea…**

**Anyways please please please review!**

**Have a nice day!**

**~RiptideFtw**


	7. Chapter 7, Man You Are Screwed!

**So thank you guys for all the support on the last 2 chapter I am really proud of my fan fiction and I am glad you guys are to.**

**Here are the people who reviewed on my last 2 chapters, WhiteEagle1985, Fanfictio, sajjad haider, Scarlett, XxxDaughterOfTheSeaxxX, candycrum, Luisa, MarcoSanJoaquin.**

**Anyways here's another chapter**

**Enjoy :D**

~1 month later~

"Jackson!"

I laughed running from my extremely mad friend, Reyna "You can't catch me I'm the gingerbread man!" I said still laughing

I had stolen Reyna's teddy bear, I was kinda surprised when I found it in her room, her being so tough and all you wouldn't suspect she'd be the type of person to have a teddy bear.

She was now chasing me around camp as I waved it in the air.

I noticed Piper look at me with questioning look as I passed her, I just pointed to the bear in hand and then back at Reyna.

Piper seemed to understand because she let out a short giggle before whispering something to Frank who's eyes widened before letting out a small chuckle.

However this distracted me long enough for Reyna to catch up with me.

She tackled me sending both of us rolling on the ground me still laughing and her desperately trying to grab the bear.

She finally managed to stop are rolling with her straddling me as she still tried to grab the bear.

I held it as far behind my head as I could making it just out of reach from her.

We both hadn't really taken note of our position until Jason shouted "Get a room!" This caused both of us to blush madly as she quickly rolled of me snatch the bear from my hand and stand up.

She then proceeded to give me a light kick before settling to glare at me.

"I'm sorry for taking your cuddle buddy Reyna" I said trying to look serious however miserably failing as I burst out laughing along with the rest of my friends.

Reyna blushed embarrassed mumbling something about me being an idiot.

"Well I gotta go I have sentry duty." Said Frank

"I should probably get changed" said Reyna

"Nice Jammie's by the way" laughed Jason

Reyna sent a glare towards him before walking towards her cabin in the second cohort.

Hazel said "I should go, I have training right now" walking towards the sword fighting arena where it looked like a class was about to start.

"Yeah me too" said Jason

Piper looked at me and said "We need to talk" I looked at her questioningly

She just rolled her eyes before pulling me towards a secluded area.

"We need to discuss your little crush on Reyna" she said

I groaned not very excited I had expected this talk ever since my birthday.

"I'm going to help you, I don't know if you forgot but as much as I don't like it I am a daughter of Venus." She said "So when did your crush start?"

"Umm.. I'm not really sure, I've liked her for a while now" I said

"What specifically made you like her?"

"Well I guess it's just that she is so unique, she's strong she's smart she's beautiful she's confident she's" I looked over at Piper to see her smirking at me. "You know at first I thought you were going to help me but now I feel like this is just for your own amusement"

"No no not at all it's just very cute to see you gushing over her"Piper replied

I blushed "it's not like you wouldn't do the same for Jason." I said now smirking at her as she turned crimson.

"Don't turn this around on me, we are talking about you and Reyna, me and Jason are a completely different topic"

"Sorry, sorry" I said

"So has anything happened between you and Reyna besides the little scene this morning?" Piper asked

"Well she did kiss me on the cheek after my party…" I said

"Reyna is hard to understand in the area because unlike most girls she doesn't really talk about that stuff to her friends" Piper said "However from the little I've heard from both you and her I think she might like you back. For now just stick to being friends I'm going to do what I do and find out what's going on with her"

"Hopefully I can convince Jason to grow a pair and ask you out as repayment for you helping out" I laughed

Causing her to blush a little but also let out a small laugh.

"It's no problem you don't really have to repay me we're friends right?"

"Yea but thanks I'm not exactly the best in the love department" I said, we both shared a laugh at that

"I should get going now I have combat practice soon"

"Yea and I'm teaching sword fighting to the newbies"

I give her a friendly hug and said "Seriously though thanks, if I told this to anyone else they'd probably either laugh at me, make fun of me or in Hazel case say I was too young for all this" we pulled apart having are last little laugh before we parted going our separate ways.

~Line break~

Reyna's POV

I sliced through the head of 1 last dummy before saying "I'm kinda tired I'll take a short break and catch a breath" there were a few okays around the group so I took my leave.

I was walking around the forest when I heard some voices. I couldn't hear them very well so I went closer.

There were two voices one male one female. They both sounded familiar so I went a little closer I peaked over a bush and what I saw surprised me.

It was Percy and Piper talking… Alone… In a secluded area… Where it was extremely unlikely someone would come across them…

I still couldn't make out what they were saying but I knew Percy if I went any close he would immediately notice me, so didn't dare move from my position behind a bush.

I saw Piper laugh at something, it's just a friendly chat I thought, then why are they in such a hidden are? I kept watching and just as I was about to give up and walk away I saw them laugh at something again, before Percy reached down and gave Piper a long hug.

I looked away a little teary eyed.. were they dating? Why didn't they tell me?! I got mad at this or _maybe you're getting angry because your jealous_.

Shut up I told myself what were they doing now? I didn't want to know for fear of what they might be doing.

I walked away eyes still blurry.

~Line Break~

Percy's POV

I had just finished teaching sword fighting and I was walking away to take a rest.

I was hoping to find Jason since I knew he had some free time right now and it would be good to hang out.

As I was walking towards my cabin in the fifth cohort when I saw Reyna passing by I waved to her sending her a grin.

She sent me a cold glare but I could see hurt in her eyes.

I frowned confused at what I could've done to make her upset.

Was she still mad about the whole teddy bear fiasco?

I never have and probably never will understand how the female gender thinks or acts.

I was near Jason's cabin when I saw him he seemed to be deep in thought, he didn't notice me approaching.

"Hey dude, what's up?"I asked

"What's up, I don't know why don't you tell me? What I do know is that you not only are dating my crush but also completely hid the fact from me for no apparent reason!" Jason shouted furiously

"What who told you that?!" I asked

"Reyna!"

"Why.. Oh!" I face palmed realization dawned upon as I figured out what likely happened

"Oh that's all you have to say seriously dude I thought we were best friends?" He shouted now sounding hurt

"Dude calm down this isn't what it seems I can explain!" I said

"Please do"

"Earlier I was talking to Piper about.. Err my… Umm.. It's not important, anyways we were talking and then I gave her a friendly hug. Reyna must've taken this the wrong way and you know got mad and told you, therefore putting us in the situation we are in now." He calmed down a lot at this

"Makes sense but, what were you talking to Piper about?" He asked not angrily but more out of curiosity

"Umm, my crush on Reyna." I mumbled feeling the blood rise to my cheeks

"Your what on what?" He asked

"My crush on Reyna" I said a tad louder

He seemed confused for a second before his eyes widened and he let out a long hearty laugh much to my expense. "You were, hahaha, and she, hahahaha, man you are screwed!"

"Yea, Yea rub it in, how am I ever going to explain this to Reyna?" I asked

"I dunno dude, this is just to good wait till I tell Matt about this aw man" he wiped tears out of his eyes from laughing so hard

"Really feelin the live right now Jace" I said sarcastically

"But seriously dude good look if you die can I have your wallet?" He teased

"Dude your really helping my morale right now" I said getting slightly irritated

"Go cry about it, dude this is hilarious well I would try to help you explain but I'd rather not risk my male body parts." He said letting out occasional giggles

With that we parted as I went to look for Reyna to explain to her what actually happened while managing to hopefully do so uninjured

**A small cliffhanger nothing compared to good old Ricky though.**

**So did you guys like the chapter I know it's kind of a filler but this is needed before Preyna takes place.**

**So I've decided to do this thing where I ask a random question I'll also answer the question myself so I can learn a bit about you and you can learn a little about me.**

**So Question of the Chapter: What's your favorite color?**

**Mine is orange**

**So on the 6th chapter we hit 8 reviews, on this chapter can we hit 10?**

**Thanks for reading, and as always**

**Have a nice day!**

**~RiptideFtw **


	8. Chapter 8, a Quest

**So I'm not done editing yet but I wanted to take a little break from editing and since I had time on my hands I wrote another chapter for you guys.**

**Hopefully this will keep your imaginations occupied until I finish editing and release the next chapter.**

**I've already edited the first 3 chapters and am half-way through the fourth. Sorry if their are still errors clearly I have pretty crappy grammar.**

**Thanks to all of you who've reviewed/favorited/followed, you don't know how much each one of you means to me, I couldn't thank you enough.**

**Story time!**

**So today I went out to eat dinner with my family and I saw this one couple. So the girl was just standing next to her chair smiling kinda looking at the guy, I'm guessing she was expecting him to pull her chair out for her and all, but being polite she didn't outright say it. So the guy being a guy didn't understand what she was hinting at and just sat down. I'm a guy too, and I find it annoying when girls just hint at things be blunt with us, we do it to our friends, we won't mind. Guys most of the time won't understand things unless you outright say it to us. So yea since I had just seen that happen at dinner I kinda made that apart of my story.**

I had looked through the entire camp looking for Reyna, I was seriously worried, She sounded pretty upset from what Jason told me. Gods I was freaking out, over reacting probably... It's just I've never been good with Reyna, actually I wasn't good at communicating with the female gender in the slightest. They made no sense to me, I mean why didn't they just say things out right, like be a little blunt. Guys are blunt and we prefer if people are the same with us, why did girls have to be so complicated, we don't understand subliminal messages.

Being so focused in my thought I hadn't even noticed Piper had started walking next to me until she tapped my shoulder making me jump. "Woah Pipes didn't see you there!"

"You're being called bu Gwen and David it's urgent." I wonder why...

"Ok I was just looking for Reyna" I said

She smirked in my direction

"No, not like that, she just saw are little talk and err, took it the wrong way.." I said a bit awkwardly

She looked confused for a second before a look of understanding formed on her face. "Don't worry about Reyna I'll deal with her, you go to the senate house."umm

"Thanks so much Pipes, you've saved me from an extremely awkward conversation!" I laughed

"Yea I know, you owe me one for this." She said

"Ok I'll be going to the senate house, see you later I guess." I said before taking off running towards the senate house.

What could be so urgent that the 2 praetors would want to meet me in the senate house?

~Line Break~

I entered the senate house, the first thing I noticed was there was someone other than the 2 praetors in the room. She was tall nearly 6 foot, she had wolf like features, with a tail to match. Her eyes narrowed at me as soon as I entered. She had an aura of power emitting from her. She seemed to be a god, I quickly ran my list of Roman gods through my head, Diana, hmm not quite, Minerva, no then it struck me the wolf like features the confidence and strength shown in just the way she stood. She was the Roman goddess Lupa. I instantly kneeled before her "Lady Lupa" I greeted.

"Ahh, young Perseus I've been told a lot about you, it's an honor to finally meet you" she said

"The pleasure is mine, mi' lady" I said "Not to be disrespectful but why was I called here."

Gwen looked like she was about to speak up but Lupa shot her a quick look silencing her, "Well Lord Jupiter's master bolt was recently stolen, he of course immediately looked to his brothers, since they can not directly steal it he blames you since you have a connection to both of them."

I already knew this because of my dream (chapter 6) but since no one knew of that conversation I had to act surprised. "Me, we both know that Jupiter is just being paranoid I haven't left this camp once and I swore on the Styx to be loyal to Olympus." Gwen and David looked astonished that I had the guts to insult the king of the gods.

"Yes, perhaps Lord Jupiter is being a bit paranoid, he has declared that he will declare war against Neptune and Pluto is his master bolt not returned by the winter solstice. Thus I am sending you on a quest to find his master bolt and return it to him."

David cleared his throat finding the courage to talk, "Why should Perseus go he has far less experience in quests then I do" he said in his snobby manner. I rolled my eyes at him, how stupid, Neptune and Pluto were being accused I was meant to clearn their names, where did a son of Mars come in?

"Well David first of all, Perseus here was the one blamed so he needs to clear his own name, and despite his lack of experiences on quests he clearly showed he was the better fighter when he beat you, unarmed might I add" Lupa sent him a wolffish grin when he turned red in embarrassment. I decided that Lupa was one of my favorite goddesses, I sent her a smile which she returned.

"Now David if you don't mind please fetch your auger, the new one Octavion I think legacy of Apollo?"

David proceeded to rush out the room to get this Octavion.

"Now Gwen I would suggest you advise Percy on who he should choose as his 2 quest mates. I must be going now, it was nice meeting you" she proceeded to nod at me and Gwen before flashing out.

Gwen turned to me and said "So you have to choose 2 quest mates, there are really no rules except you can't take both praetors or centurions of 1 cohort. Choose people close to you so you avoid fights."

"I'll take Jason for sure if he is to accept his position but who should I take as the second person..." Hmm, I was thinking my top choices would be Matt, Reyna or Frank. Frank and Matt were both pretty awesome with bows, however Frank and I were closer and Frank needed a major self-esteem booster maybe a successful quest would help him. So it was down to Frank and Reyna.

I was interrupted in my decision making when a scrawny looking boy with stringy blonde hair who looked to be about a year older than me came stumbling in with David. The boy whom I'm guessing is Octavion had teddy bears and a knife, odd. "You sent for me?" He asked looking at Gwen

"Yes, Percy here is going on a quest to retrieve lord Jupiter's master bolt and we need insight on where he should head." Gwen said.

"Well the obvious would be the underworld where Pluto is becau-" he abruptly stopped at the murderous glare I sent him. "Anyways, umm I'll sacrifice the bear.."

I shot Gwen a questioning glance "The Romans originally used to sacrifice real animals to the gods but that was out ruled in New Rome as animal cruelty so we used stuff animals instead."

I raised an eyebrow then gestured to Octavion to proceed with the ritual.

He stepped forward took a teddy bear and cut its head off (I don't remember how the actual ritual goes to lazy to check, this is fanfiction so I can do what I want. xD) "To Apollo to help us on Percy's quest" he said. I hear thunder outside but no lightning, I smirked Jupiter must be missing his toy already.

Octavion spilled the stuffing all over the floor, he studied it, before his eyes glazed over just for a second. He looked up a little disoriented from what I'm guessing was a vision. (I'm not gonna have it be a great prophecy like camp half-blood, I wanted to be different and Frankly I'm too bad at poetry to think of a good one) "What did you see?" I saw Percy, Reyna and Jason facing off against too powerful beings, 1 was probably a god, they were at the Grand Canyon." Well that settles who my other quest mate is. I hope Piper has already talked to her otherwise this will be an extremely awkward conversation. "Octavion please call Jason and Reyna here, don't tell them why just tell them me and David ordered them here." Gwen said.

"Ok, I'll be right back praetor" Octavion bowed to David and Gwen before leaving to fetch my 2 friends.

"Him it seems a god has stolen the master bolt with another powerful Demi-god or minor god. I wonder who?" Said Gwen

"Hmm it could be Mercury he is the god of thieves.. He has some motive, what better to boast then the fact you've stolen Jupiter the king of gods master bolt."

"No it's not Mercury, I've met him before, he wouldn't do that, besides if he was just doing it for bragging rights I think he would've returned it right away it's someone else." Hmm who could it be. I also wondered who the Demi-god or minor god was. Which God has the correct motives and access to steal the master bolt. It made no sense I'd gone through the gods in my head only Neptune and Mars burst out to me. I doubted it was Mars he didn't like the idea of war without reason. That left Neptune, but Pluto seemed to trust him on this matter. No god really seemed to have the right motives to steal the Master bolt from Jupiter, knowing if they got caught Jupiter would give them a crazy punishment.

We were interrupted from our thoughts as Octavion came in with 2 confused demigods.

I made eye-contact with Reyna and asked a silent question Did Piper explain? I don't know how but she seemed to understand my question because she nodded before looking away. "Why were me and Reyna called here?" Jason asked.

"Well, Jason your father, Lord Jupiter has had his master bolt stolen." They gasped at this "let her finish then ask questions" I said

"Thank you Percy, so Jupiter immediately blamed his brothers Neptune and Pluto for stealing the bolt. However since gods can't steal each other's weapons he saw the common connection between Neptune and Pluto, to be Percy here, so he thinks Neptune and Pluto convinced Percy to steal the bolt so they could dethrone him" Both Reyna and Jason were about to shout out but I shot them a glare shutting them up. "So to clear his name Percy is going on a quest to return the master bolt to Jupiter. Octavion has visioned Percy facing off with you 2 against 2 powerful beings at the Grand Canyon."

Jason and Reyna slowly took this all in "So do you guys accept, I mean I understand if you don't wan-" I was abruptly cut off

"Of course we'll come Percy, that's what friends are for right?" Reyna said, Jason nodding.

"Thanks guys, you're awesome!"

Gwen smiled at us while David tried to look uninterested, "You guys should leave by tomorrow morning, the earlier you leave the better the winter solstice is only what 6 days away?"

"So that means I have basically 5 days to face off some strong beings at the Grand Canyon half way across the country then Make it to New York going all the way across the country all before the winter solstice?"

"That pretty much sums it up"

~Line Break~

Me, Jason and Reyna stood right on the edge of New Rome with the exit to Caldecott tunnel just a couple feet away. All our friends were here saying their final goodbyes, Frank and Matt gave us all hugs 1 by 1, Hazel proceeded to kiss our cheeks before being the mom she was making sure we had all our supplies. "Be careful guys come back to camp safely, ok?"

"I'll take care of myself mom." I said causing everyone to laugh.

Piper came forward first giving a tight hug to Reyna and whispering something in Reyna's ear causing her to blush. She then proceeded to wrap me in a hug which I returned "thanks for everything with Reyna and all you know"

"You still owe me don't forget, you need to come back and give me that favor"

As we pulled apart I said "I'll remember don't worry"

She then turned to Jason giving him a kiss on the cheek which before pulling him in a very tight hug. We all laughed at his bright red face, "Go kill some Monsters for me Jace!" Piper said causing his red face to turn possibly redder.

Piper herself had a clearly visible pink in her cheeks.

"Don't worry guys we'll be back in no time, I'll be eating all the pancakes before you know it." I said trying to keep a light atmosphere.

So with those last words we exited out of new Rome out into the world I was trying to save in 5 days.

**So how'd you like it?**

**Question of the day: Favorite Olympian**

**My Answer: Duh, Apollo! Cause he's AWESOME! (Even awesomer than you Arty!)**

**Who's yours? Answer by review**

**Also feel free to ask other questions they might be my next question of the day.**

**You guys are awesome 97 follows already, just 3 away from 100 soooo close.**

**So yea that's really all I have to say hopefully I'll be done editing soon and can continue with the story.**

**As always**

**Have a nice day!**

**~RiptideFTW**


	9. Chapter 9, Ambush

**[EDITED]**

**I didn't really feel like editing anymore i've been getting some great ideas, and have recently had a conversation through PMs with Glitters and Gold about an idea i've had for my story, so i'm really excited to get this story going again. I think i'm just gonna edit as i go. Cause i really want to release chapters for you guys.**

**Thanks for all the support as i write this we've recently hit 110 followers!**

**We also got 10 reviews last chapter so i'm pretty happy about that.**

**Thank you, scarlett, Thundercade, Daughter of Olympus 2, camocommander72, Dont have ideas for a name, candycrum, WhiteEagle1985, Drama Llama-Sama and The Fiction Fan for reviewing!**

**Drama Llama-Sama, i'd like to personally thank you for giving advice on how to improve my story.**

**Guys i know i have errors, feel free to point them out like Drama Llama-Sama did it helps me release better content for you guys, Don't be afraid of being a little harsh.**

**So let's get to the chapter.**

We were doing good, no monsters, no gods or minor gods, nothing at all it was a pretty safe walk. Yeah that lasted about 5 minutes tops, i mean what do you expect, me and Jason on a quest together, monsters could probably smell us a city away.

The first monsters to attack us were 3 empousas and a small pack of hell hounds, 6 or 7. They quickly proceeded to surround us. Me, Jason and Reyna went back to back, "You 2 go for the hellhounds i'll quickly finish of the Empousas and then join you" i hissed, loud enough for just them to hear.

They both give me slight nods, indicating they heard me. The hellhounds snarled at us stalking closer the empusas eyes zeroed in on me and Jason as their talons grew.

One of the Hellhounds got impatient and pounced the others quickly followed suit. The empousas hid behind them but that didn't stop me. I charged towards them, a hellhound tried to stop me, but i brought out one of my daggers and stabbed upwards killing the hellhound mid pounce. I then through the dagger straight at one of the empousas killing her quickly, i brought out my sword uncapping it parrying a blow from one of the emousas talons. I pulled at my bracelet bringing out my shield. I smashed it against the empousas head dazing her while I went for her partner, 1 swipe of my sword and she disintegrated. The other empousa had recovered faster than i expected, and swiped at my with her talons giving me 5 good sized cuts. I quickly turned around while swiping, killing her.

I looked back towards Reyna and Jason, there were 3 hellhounds left, 1 was on Reyna but she seemed to be doing well, however Jason had 2 on him and was on the defense. I ran towards him, I jumped onto one of the hellhounds back, rolling over it, flinching a bit when i rolled on my back. I stabbed backwards with my sword quickly killing it. I then brought my shield down on the other one's snout, Jason recovering from his shock brought his sword up finishing it.

Reyna's hellhound was now just a pile of gold dust at her feet. "You two okay?"

"Yea maybe a small c- WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR BACK PERCY!" exclaimed Jason as he caught sight of the heavily bleeding scratches.

I was getting a little dizzy, i coughed weakly and said "Pour some water on my back, i have a few bottles in my backpack i said handing my backpack to Jason." i then proceeded to lower my self to the ground lying on my stomach so Reyna could examine my wounds. I groaned as she poked at one. Jason found the water and headed over, he then it to Reyna, she opened the cap and poured its contents on my back. I sighed in relief as the water healed my wounds. "Jason reach into my pack there's a pack of ambrosia squares."

He quickly rushed to my pack opening it and searching through grabbing the small pack with the ambrosia squares.

He handed me one which i popped in my mouth. My cuts healed even faster and i didn't feel tired at all any more.

I handed one square to Reyna and Jason who thanked me. I was feeling much better but my good mood was gone quickly.

We'd barely even got out of camp,and had already suffered an attack. So far we'd got basically nothing accomplished on this quest, we needed to hurry up every minute counted. We only had 5 days to save the world, we needed to get a move on.

I reached into my pack to get a new shirt as the old one barely covered my back at all. Reyna realizing what i was going to do looked away to give me privacy. I pulled my current shirt over my head proceeding to pull on the new one.

"We should get a move on guys, the train leaves in-" I glanced at my watch, "2 hours." it's 10:30 now, so if we hurry we should be able to get to the train station by 12:00, leaving us half an hour before the train arrives.

Jason offered me his hand and i pulled myself up before turning towards Reyna "C'mon let's go" we continued walking through the woods.

~Line Break~

We were now in a more downtown area, about 15 minutes walk from the train station, we got delayed by another monster group encounter. It was already 12:00. I slowed down about to turn a bend, stopping myself right before the bend, I felt a presence a monster of some kind. I stuck an arm out blocking Jason from moving any further.

I pointed at the corner and put a finger to my lips they seemed to understand because they both put their backs against the wall, silent. I looked around the corner, and my breath hitched. There was a beautiful girl maybe 15, she had long flowing caramel colored hair, striking green eyes. She was wearing tight Jeans and a loose white blouse. I turned my head back around scowling, i was sure i sensed a monster, that looked like a normal mortal girl, well an extremely good looking mortal girl. Reyna looked at me with her obsidian eyes scanning me for an answer, i just motioned for her to wait. I didn't have much time i thought through my head of who that could be because i was sure she must've been a monster. I thought of all the monsters i knew but nothing popped up, i looked back around. She was very close, approximately 10 seconds away i turned back around and whispered "follow my lead, act casual, but be on lookout."

They both nodded, i took the lead, Jason and Reyna just behind me, the girl looked up and her eyes caught mine, Jason's breath hitched behind me, Reyna rolled her eyes at him but was watching me carefully.

"Hi! I'm" she paused for a second but quickly continued "Claire, umm i'm new in town do you have any idea where the train station is, i'm lost." she asked

Reyna's eyes narrowed Jason looked dazed, i would've laughed had i not felt similarly "Y-yea we were just heading their you wanna join us, it's pretty close by?" I questioned. I know i didn't even know who she was, but she was so nice, and it was the decent thing to do.

Her eyes brightened "Sure!"

Reyna's eyes narrowed further, she grabbed my arm warning me, but i just brushed her off, this only angered her further.

Claire quickly looked at Jason, shook her head, looked back at me and smiled, she walked by my side. She walked so close it was awkward especially since i had just met her. Our hands occasionally brushed when she swung her arms. "So, what's your name?"

"I'm Percy, this is Rey-"

"I can speak for myself," Why was she acting like this?"I'm Reyna, and blondie here is Jason"

Claire nodded but her attention was still focused on me, i rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly. She smelled good, like, like lemons?

"So, um, where are you guys going?"

"that's none of your bu-" Reyna started

I cut her off "No need to be rude, we're heading towards Las vegas" i paused quickly thinking of an excuse "To join up with our parents. then we're going to all get on another train and head to the grand canyon. What about you?"

"Oh, umm. I'm heading down to L.A. i came here for winter break"

"Oh, that's cool"

we walked in silence for another few minutes, Claire's lemon scent was good, intoxicating actually...

"Percy do you have a girlfriend?" Claire asked, Reyna tensed up behind me i looked at Claire confused, that was random.

"Sorry just trying to make conversation, but do you? she asked.

"Err.. no?"I said it sounded more like a question though

"Really! You're pretty good looking i'd guess the girls would be chasing after you!" I blushed heavily, Reyna let out what seemed like a growl behind me.

I was dimly aware of Jason trying to get our attention, "umm guys" he seemed like he wanted to say more but Claire cut him off. "Since you don't have a girlfriend i guess you won't mind if i do this." She stopped turned towards me and met my lips.

My mind went blank, i wasn't sure what to do, i heard Reyna Growling louder, sounding about ready to stab Claire, then something hit me, I remembered a greek myth, Lamia! I pulled apart from her and ducked, just as a dagger sailed over where my head just was. Claire or should i say Lamia snarled at me.

I looked around, it was a distraction we had been ambushed! Empousas, cyclops, hellhounds, and dracnae surrounded us. The dracnae were armed with bows to shoot from a distance.

How could i have been so stupid, it was Lamia, a Greek monster. Lamia was a beautiful woman, who seduced men before killing them and eating them. The very thought that i had just been kissing her disgusted me. I had just kissed the same lips that had kissed thousands of other men and probably devoured most of them.

Lamia was about to attack me again but Reyna charged her. Jason had already started battling a group of cyclops. Reyna and Lamia's fight quickly became a lot more intense, dagger versus dagger. The dracnae would shoot her or Jason if i didn't stop them. I started on a run towards them, they were one floor above on a fire escape, twisting my ring, my bow forming in my hand, there were 7 dracnae all with bows, I shot arrow after arrow each one hitting it's mark. I killed four before i could get close enough to switch to my sword the dracnae were protected by 4 empousas.

I switched from my bow to dual wielding daggers in a split second. I was on the empousai hacking at the empousai trying to get to the dracnae before they could do any damage. The three of them were aiming two on Reyna one on Jason. Jason and Reyna also had hellhounds stalking towards them, I hacked through the last empousa stabbing with both my daggers i killed two of the dracnae but i was too late the last one had fired.

Time seemed to slow down, it was going straight for Jason, i stabbed my dagger into the dracnae killing it quikly, as fast as i could i turned around and went for an impossible shot with my dagger. I through it towards the arrow and jumped off the side of the fire escape. I landed running sword drawn, the dagger sliced through the arrow before falling to the ground a few feet away from jason. Time sped back up, i sliced through 1 hellhound stabbed another 1 in the head. Jason was no longer in immediate danger so I switched directions towards Reyna. She was cornered by 4 hellhounds, Lamia slowly walked toward her. Reyna raised her dagger to defend herself, but i saw what looked like a hellhound bite on her right forearm. Lamia was nearly as good as her when Reyna was in full form, with a bite on her dominant hand, and 4 extra hellhounds on Lamia's side she was doomed.

I ran in with my sword and Shield hopefully Reyna could deal with Lamia long enough for me to kill the hellhounds. I smashed one's gnashing teeth away from me with my shield and then stabbed it with my sword. I turned around slicing my sword through another hellhound. I ducked as one's paws swiped at my chest. I smashed my shield into it's snout, turning around i stabbed the other one in it's side, pulled out my sword and stabbed it again. The other hellhound went for a swipe at my back, my sword still stuck in the previous hellhound's side, which was somehow still alive, i turned around raising my shield just in time, the impact of the hellhounds paws hitting my shield nearly made me fall over, however having no time to wasted i smashed the hellhounds face repeatedly, after 6 smashes it died. I turned around to the other severely injured hellhound, which was trying to runaway. I through a dagger finally finishing it. I was about to retrieve my sword to go help Reyna. Then i heard a scream.

Assuming it was Reyna i turned around Dagger in hand ready to throw but then realized the scream came from Lamia who had just been stabbed. Reyna whispered "Percy's mine" she pulled her dagger out before adding "and i don't share" i didn't think i was meant to hear that so i turned away looking towards Jason. He stood there with a pile of monster dust around him panting. "I'm stupid i should've realized who that was earlier, sorry for not listening Reyna" I said trying to apologize. She just huffed and scowled in the other direction.

"Jason you okay? any bad cuts"

"Nah man i'm good just tired."

I then remembered Reyna's hellhound bite, and rushed over to her, "ooh, that's bad" Jason said as he walked over.

"I'm going to apply some nectar directly to the wound this is going to hurt Reyna"

She just bit her lip and nodded at me.

I as gently as i could applied some nectar, she flinched and let out a small whimper, but then sighed in relief as the godly drink worked it's magic.I let go off her arm as her cuts healed.

I glanced at my watch, my eyes widened, "Guys it's 12:20 the train leaves in 10 minutes!" We all ran for it.

**[EDIT NOTE] I'm so sorry guys i didn't realize how bad the grammar and spelling was while writing my thoughts just kinda spilled out[NOTE OVER]**

**Well that was an action packed chapter it felt great writing it. Did you like it, the quest should probably take about 2 more chapters expect those to be very action packed like this one.**

**So did you like it?**

**Review!**

**Question of the day:**

**What's your favorite animal?**

**mine's probably a dolphin. Dolphins are pretty awesome.**

**anyways i hope you enjoyed the chapter**

**as always**

**Have a nice day!**

**~RiptideFTW**


	10. Chapter 10, Deja Vu

**I am so sorry for not getting off my lazy butt and updating for you guys but first can I just say thank you! All the support you guys are giving me makes me feel so good. 137 follows, 99favs (I'm hoping it'll be 100 by the time I update), and 78 reviews.**

**I just deleted the 2 AN chapters because I no longer think them necessary that dropped my story by about 100 views though so before I had 15,600+ views now I have 14,600+ which is still amazing.**

**Anyways thank you for all the support and reviews.**

**I'm sorry for the terrible grammar in previous chapters I just edited finished editing chapter 9 before working on this. If you guys know any betas, or are a beta willing to beta this story please tell me!**

**1 question would you rather me reply to every review in the chapter, PM each of you or just list your names like I did last chapter?**

**For this chapter I'm going to reply to every review (chapter 9) here.**

**Guest: ****Having Reyna there makes no sense because she got taken by Blackbeard in the sea of monsters and escaped so she couldn't be there at eleven**

**This is fanfiction, as in stories made by fans in this story she was never on Circe's island.**

**MiniHorseMeadow: ****Thos is an amazing story. Uodare soon please**

**Only someone who would spell 2/8 words in a review would like my story, seriously I have the worst spelling ever.**

**WhiteEagle1985: ****Awesome chapter here.**

**My favorite animals are cats - I mean there are the big cats like lions, cheetahs. leopards, tigers, etc. Very cool animals IMHO!**

**Thank you again for your review you've supported me since chapter 4 which is really awesome, I also think the cat family is pretty cool, and have you ever seen a new-born kitten? They're soo adorable.**

**Daughter of Olympus 2: Wolves for the win!**

**I like wolves I just wouldn't consider them my favorite.**

**candycrum: ****Hope they make it to the train**

**me too!**

**DamienMaxworth: ****Fat cats all the way!**

**Like I said I think the cat family is pretty cool.**

**Scarlett: ****My favorite animal are horses they r majestic and beautiful! Maybe if you try to name the weapons it would be easier to keep track...**

**Horses are beautiful, and please feel free to make suggestions for the name of the weapons preferably if they have interesting meanings in Greek or Latin.**

**Guest: ****My favorite animal is the wolf. Really good chapter**

**Thanks for the review, and like I said I like wolves toobut they aren't my favorite.**

**Guest: ****Loving the story please update more would be really great and please UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE**

**Sorry for not updating seriously I feel really really bad.**

**On to the story.**

**Reyna's POV (first non-Percy POV yay!)**

I was still mad at Percy I mean he completely ignored me completely turned his back to me when that annoying monster Lamia came. I smirked remembering the feeling of sticking my dagger into her she totally deserved it.

We had just barely made it onto the train. We had ridden for about half an hour before Percy passed out he was next to me his head leaning against the window.

The train was going south-east to Los Angeles we'd have a brief stop there before heading north-east to Las Vegas. A total of 15 hours and 30 minutes. We'd reach Las Vegas at 4:00 Am. Percy said we'd rest there for a day he needed to run an errand for his father and then we'd be on our way to the Grand Canyon.

He looked oddly calm which was weird since I always saw him really jumpy. I smirked at him seeing the drool slowly coming out his mouth, most people would find it disgusting but I found it quite amusing and cute.

Reyna you're supposed to be mad at him you can't be thinking he's cute, I mentally chastised myself.

I looked over at Jason who seemed to be deep in thought he frowned out his window watching the city pass by. I wondered if he was mad at himself for being so distracted by Claire, I hoped not, she obviously had some kind of magical properties to make her more distracting to men. I mean it's not like I saw him or Percy acting that way around every pretty girl that passed.

I'd talk to him about it later for now I should sleep we had a long day ahead of us.

With one last glance at the black-haired teen next to me I fell into a comfortable sleep.

~9 hours later~

I woke up to the sound of whispering above me. Confused for a second why I wasn't in my bed at camp Jupiter I stiffened before relaxing, remembering the quest. However my stiffening seemed to make my pillow or should I say Percy's shoulder move. Luckily he hadn't noticed I was awake so he just glanced at me before turning back to Jason.

"What are we going to do when the train stops in LA they said we'll reach their in about 10 minutes." Jason whispered

"It's only a 30 minute stop so we'll just go and grab breakfast, then we should be on our way to Vegas."

"You never did tell me why we had to stop in Vegas you just said you had an errand to run for your dad"

"It's kinda private underworld business you know don't worry about it." Jason gave Percy a look clearly not believing it "Seriously it'll be fine a quick errand" Jason sighed still looking disbelieving but let it go. I frowned I wanted to know what Percy was stopping in Las Vegas for too

There was a peaceful silence for about 5 minutes when an announcement was made_. "We will be reaching our destination of Los Angeles in 5 minutes, thank-you"_

I knew they would "wake me" up soon but Percy's shoulder was very comfortable I didn't feel like getting up however I was pretty hungry and I didn't want to miss breakfast.

**~Percy's POV~**

Reyna let out a cute yawn taking herself off my shoulder which she had been sleeping on for most of the train ride here.

Stop Percy you're on a quest you can't let yourself get distracted there will be plenty of time for that later.

"Perfect timing, we're about to stop in Los Angeles we're just going to grab breakfast at a small cafe in the train station and head back it should take fifteen minutes tops." I said

"Hopefully nothing will attack us in between i mean so far on the train we've had nothing" Jason

"Jason you idiot, you just jinxed it" Reyna said smacking him on the back of the head.

Percy laughed, though knowing his luck it was probably true.

He wasn't surprised when half way back from the cafe shop he noticed 2 empousai watching him from a table nearby. Nor was he surprised by the 4 laistrygonian Giants that stood near the men's bathroom, however other than Lamia they were the strongest monsters the quest so far. "2 empousai at the table behind us, 2 more to our left outside the women's bathroom, and 4 laestrygonians on our right at the men's" i said as casually as possible so the monsters still thought they had the element of surprise.

Jason tensed ready to spring in to action, Reyna went into full alert one hand on her dagger, trying to look subtle while glancing at the monsters. We had to get the monsters somewhere humans weren't it was best to not have them interfering. Last time Lamia had done that for us, while making me think that i was leading the way subconsciously i had been following her. However these monsters weren't smart enough to think that humans might become a problem.

Quick think Percy think.

Where can i get to fast before the monster but still be able to make it back to the train in time.

Then it came to me "Follow me we have to get the monsters away from the humans"

I went to where the train was waiting the monsters followed like i suspected. Then I took a left back the way the train had came following the tracks. I pretended to glance back and notice the monsters before i broke into a full out run. Reyna and Jason just a few steps behind me. The monsters ran behind us, however the empousai couldn't run at full speed afraid to fight us without the laestrygonians at their side.

Once we were a good 200 meters away from the train station i slowed down moving away from the tracks. I proceeded to stop and turn around however the laestrygonians tried to barrel right into us while the empousai being the smarter of the two stood at a distance readying there bows. Jason brought out his spear (the other side of the coin), Reyna brought both her daggers out. I knew however they wouldn't be able to stand against the laestrygonians without proper gear, "You guys get rid off the empousai i'll hold out against the laestrygonians till you get back" I said. They nodded rushing off to the empousai I twisted my key my armor forming pulling out my sword and shield.

I braced myself for the hit as one of the laestrygonians threw a punch at me I pulled my shield up while moving back hoping to absorb the hit. I slid back a bit with the punch however the giant was effected much more he groaned clutching in hand he might've even broken a knuckle. So using the small time i had I stabbed forward hoping to get him while he was weak. He managed to bring his strong arm up just in time to push my sword away. I did a quick side roll so i woudnt loose balance. On the ground i pulled my shield over my head blocking a punch from one of the other giants.

As all four giants came at me at oncei dissolved into my own shadow reappearing in one of the giants shadows i stabbed into his back, a fatal blow. I then rolled between another ones feet as he turned around putting a good cut into his left leg. He shouted in pain before reaching dow n in an attempt to grab me. I slammed my shield into his hand making him turn away in pain.

I glanced towards Reyna and Jason, Reyna was doing well she had disposed of one of her empousa and was advancing towards the next dodging arrows sent at her. For a second i couldnt find Jason but then spotted him he had killed both his empousai though he had an arrow in his left shoulder. He was still coming towards me I wished i could shout at him to stay and clean his wound.

However i was so distracted i didnt notice the giants fist coming at me till it was too late. I pulled my shield up in a desparate hope to block the hit but my posture was completely wrong. I was sent flying back a good 15 meteres before i hit the ground. Luckily my armor absorbed a big part of the hit but it still hurt. I groaned getting up i saw a flash before a deafening roar, lightning! I saw jason standing his spear hilt in the ground point towards the sky. A giant lay in ashes at his feet. However he looked dead tired the effort to call on such a bolt probably exhausted him. That still left 2 giants coming towards him I spotted Reyna running towards him, however the giants were only a few feet away and she couldnt handle borh at once, while keeping away from Jason.

I was tired but i gathered shadows around me reappearing in front of Jason. I pressed the runy on my sword it was covered with liquid fire i held it infromt of me.

The giants approached slowly weary of my sword. They'd seen what i could do, they knew i wasnt just some weak demigod snack.

I caught Reyna's eye she was behind one of the Giants both her daggers raised. She was waiting for my signal.

"Strong smell death, sea and lightning." I froze *sniffing* please dont smell Reyna "Very string smell, tasty too" I sighed in relief before making a gesture pretending to cut my throat, Reyna inderstood.

With that i rushed with my flaming sword at one Giant while Reyna jumped and put 2 daggers into the others neck killing it, before she rushed to Jason. I feinted upwards with my flaming sword before going for the giants legs. "Hot!" he screamed. Tripping over his own feet as he backed up i ran forward jumping on him and plunging my sword into his chest he disintigrated briefly after.

I heard the Train give a warning 2 minutes before departure.

I turned around, Reyna had already pulled the arrow out and started cleaning the wound, I rushed over, i got my flask of nectar. "Drink" i instructed letting him have a small sip. I then took out3 squares of ambrosia i handed one to each of them, before eating one myself.

"Jason you good, man we need to get to the train." i asked Jason

"Yea I can move" I helped him get up.

I had a feeling of Deja Vu as we ran to catch the train just as it left.

**So how was the chapter like it? love it? Hate it? REVIEW!**

**I started this chapter at home, mid-way through i was at my grandma's (She lives an hour away) and i finished at Ikea.**

**Im with my cousins at a costa in the Ikea, using Costa's internet.**

**Please recommend names for Percy's weapons.**

**Question of the Day**

**What's your favorite coffee shop?**

**mine's Tim Hortons**

**as always**

**Have a Nice Day**

**~RiptideFTW**


	11. Chapter 11, Siblings!

**I am so sorry for not updating in so long again i don't really have an excuse, of course the school year just finished a while ago but i haven't updated in a month and a half school ended a month ago. So to try to make up for it here's an extra long chapter. I figured out why i'm getting less reviews than normal (i think) it's because since i deleted 2 chapters the reviews doubled up so it's probably saying you've already reviewed the chapter even though you haven't. Anyways here are my reply to the 1 review that got sent last chapter.**

**Can i just thank you guys for:**

**100 Favs! it's 109 now and that's absolutely bonkers to me.**

**also we hit 18000 views yesterday, which just blew my mind!**

**Seaweed Princess of the Fandom: Reyna and Annabeth are tied as my first fav female PJO characters, Thalia a close second. Rick's made all authors in this fandom including myself take a liking to cliff hangers. Don't blame me blame Rick.**

**Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy POV<strong>

I glanced up looking at the nearby hotels, casinos and bars.

I needed somewhere to leave Reyna and Jason before i went to get my sister.

My dad had given me the location of the place and it was on the next street.

If only my dad could've come up with a reasonable excuse to leave Reyna and Jason, a place to leave them would've been nice too.

I couldn't leave them at a bar or casino for obvious reasons, it wouldn't be the best of ideas to leave them in a hotel lobby either, the street was filled with shady figures so we needed to get somewhere quickly before one of them decided we were worth robbing.

I rounded the corner and i found the perfect place it seemed to be a doughnut shop my dyslexia was messing me up so the sign looked something like _nosterm gnhduout_, but there was a big doughnut in between the two words so it was pretty easy to guess.

"In here guys" I said

Jason looked tense "Something's off guys" he said glancing at the sign then back at the shop

"Ill only be gone 20 minutes then we can get out of here" I reached into my pouch and brought out a $50 dollar bill, "buy yourselves some coffee and dougnuts, get me something too, I'm hungry" Reyna nodded taking the money.

She looked me in the eyes "Be back quick, if you're not back in 30 minutes i'm coming after you"

I rolled my eyes "Have a little faith Reyna, ill be back before you know it"

* * *

><p>LINE BREAK<p>

* * *

><p>I walked into the casino "Hey there young man, here's a card, your room number is 6078, enjoy your stay" I took the card sending a nod to the man, my dad had warned me about the effects of the hotel i was already feeling the need to stay here and forget the quest.<p>

Now to find my sister, hopefully Alecto would be here soon.

I glanced around the room, slurred laughs came from the bar beside me as people drunk themselves stupid, i shook my head looking away in disgust.

On my right was a massive game room where Bianca would most likely be, dad said he had taken her brother just a while a go, i wonder if she's even realized he's gone yet.

I heard a voice speaking in my head _Your sister, Bianca has just recently found Nico to be missing she's on the 4 th floor looking for him near their room_ "Thanks" i mentally said before rushing towards the elevators.

I pressed the button, wiating i glanced at the number, crap it was ont the 21st floor, no time for all i knew she could be getting attacked by a monster right now.

I ran up the stairs taking them in threes.

As I approached the 4th floor, i heard a female voice shouting "Nico!" that must be her, i ran up the last flight of stairs barging in, to an empty hallway.

"Nico!" she sounded urgent, was she being attacked?

I ran towards her voice, rounding the corner, at the same time as someone else crashing into them.

We both fell over as i heard a muffled "ouch".

The girl glanced up apologizing "Im so sorr-"

"Dont worry about it i should have been paying attention i was just really caught up looking for my si-" I glanced at her, onyx eyes, olive skin "Bianca!" she stiffened as i wrapped her in a hug.

"umm.. who are you, and how do you know my name?" she said pushing me away glancing at me a little scared.

"This is a little complicated, I'm your brother, well step-brother, well adopted step-brother" She raised an eyebrow clearly not believing me. "Listen your dad sent m-"

"I've never met my dad

"Gods this is gonna be hard to explain.. umm can we sit down somewhere"

She looked at me reluctantly before nodding and gesturing for me to follow her, we ended up in her room "Why should i trust anything you say?"

"First let me explain this is going to be a long story after you can decide whether or not you trust me." She nodded signaling for me to start.

"So you ever heard of Rom- Greek mythology and all right with Zeus and stuff" She nodded confused on what this had to do with anything

"Well all that stuff is real, anyways the gods would often come to earth from mount Olympus and have children with mortals, well those children are called demigods. Me you and your brother Nico?" Her eyes widened "Nico! Do you know where he is?" She asked

"I'm getting to that, anyways, umm about 80 years ago the gods made a pact Zeus, Poseidon and Hades couldn't have any kids because one of there kids is prophesied to either save or destroy Olympus. Hades however already had 2 living kids they were too young to do anything but Zeus being his paranoid self attempted to strike them down with a lightning bolt. Hades managed to save his kids but their mother was killed. those two kids are you and Nico" Her eyes widened comically. "You two were sent here where your aging is slowed **(A/N I know that in the book it says their aging stops and they had been moved to the school where they aged, but this is fanfiction so i can do what i want...) **while in the outside world it's been nearly 80 years you've only aged 7 here. **(4-11 she's 11 and Nico is 10) **Hades took Nico recently to a camp that's safe for demigods"

"Why didn't he take me?"

"This is the part that gets even more complicated, so do you know about Roman mythology? Well that's real too, each of the gods have a Roman side and a Greek side. Greeks and Romans have always been enemies, whenever they meet, there is war between the two sides. So the gods separated the two however, When Hades had you he was in his Roman form, Pluto when he had Nico he was in his Greek form. He had to separate the two of you otherwise both of you would be killed, Nico is headed to the Greek camp while somebody is coming here to take you to the Roman."

Tears sprung to her eyes "So im not going to meet Nico again?"

I came forward hugging her "No, ill make sure you see each other, trust me"

She nodded sniffling "What about you, you said you were my brother too?"

"Well 13 years ago Neptune broke the pact and had a kid, which was me, however Neptune abandoned me, i would have died had Pluto not found me and rescued me. Him and Persephone adopted me and Trained me knowing i was going to be the one of the prophecy, after i swore loyalty to Olympus Jupiter sent me to the Roman camp. I'm on a quest right now to find Jupiter's master bolt."

"okay, How am i supposed to get to this camp?"

"Well Pluto being the lord of the underworld has a few servants, the Furies three flying bat women are here to pick you up, and take you just don't be afraid when you see them, the look a bit scary"

* * *

><p>Line Break<p>

* * *

><p>We walked downstairs where we saw three old women in leather jackets, ahh smart thinking, they knew that Bianca would be afraid.<p>

"That's them" i said pointing them out to Bianca

"Them? Those just look like old ladies not crazy bat creatures"

"They can change forms they look like that not to scare you" The furies walked towards us

"Hello Lord Perseus"

I waved them off "No need for that Lord business, if you should be bowing to anyone it's Bianca here"

"Of course, Princess Bianca" She rasped, bowing to her

"Now i believe you have a ride for her to Lupa?"

Alecto gestured outside to a black Mercedes.

"Good" I turned to Bianca giving her one last hug

"Who's Lupa" She asked

"She's a roman wolf goddess, she's going to train you and test you before sending you to camp Jupiter, don't tell her you know of the greeks or your heritage" She sent me a questioning look "She's one of my favorite goddesses but she is loyal to Jupiter and would tell him" She nodded in understanding.

She learns quickly, Lupa will like her.

"Good luck on your quest thingy"

"Thanks, Alecto make sure you leave her where Lupa can't see you" She nodded immediately.

"Farewell stay safe on your quest Perseus, Pluto worries for you" Alecto said to me before motioning for Bianca to follow her to the car.

The black Mercedes pulled away, I knew I should leave as Reyna and Jason would probably be looking for me, but my senses were telling me to stay, there was something here.

I turned towards the game room when I saw it, a suspiciously large guard blocking a door. Likely a monster, but what could behind the door he was blocking.

I really needed to get back to Reyna and Jason but my curiosity got the better off me.

I shadow traveled behind the door, i moved away from the door before whatever monster that guard was could catch my scent.

I was on a loft of sorts, there were spiral stairs leading down to a cage room type thing, I saw all kinds of creatures in cages, Harpies, satyrs, venti, and even a centaur.

However what caught my eye was two particular cages, they were more heavily protected made of what looked to be celestial bronze.

One seemed to be completely empty, the other however held three demigods and a satyr, i looked closer.

The oldest seemed to be 15, sandy blonde hair a mysterious look in his eyes, a son of Hermes, the next had honey Blonde hair, startling gray eyes she seemed my age 13, a daughter of Athena.

The last one confused me he was looking down so i couldn't see his face he had oily black hair, olive colored skin, no god or goddess struck me.

Then it clicked a daughter of Athena, a son of Hermes and a satyr, NICO! Hades told me they went to rescue him.

How'd they end up here?

Seeing Nico there trapped in a cage just fueled my anger, i was about to shadow travel down there and free him when i heard voices, i shrouded myself in shadows waiting, i needed to know what i was going up against.

What i saw just made me angrier, a bunch of laestrygonian giants with a empousa leading them came in carrying two more demigods who i knew to be Reyna and Jason.

They were thrown into the cage, Jason looked to the ground, Reyna however was angry, shouting at the giants, they just grunted ignoring her.

The empousa walked up to the cage and started saying something to Reyna, i needed to know what was being said, hopefully the monsters noses were already too clogged up with the smell of the other demigods to notice me.

Taking a chance i shadow traveled behind a set of cages that were close enough for me to listen but hidden well enough that it wouldn't be easy to see me.

However i wasn't alone.

Another demigod one i hadn't noticed before was ducking behind the cage in front of me he also seemed to be "spying" on the monsters.

He seemed to be a little older than me not by much though.

He was armed with only a spear but something told me he could do a lot with just his spear.

I needed to warn him i was here without warning the monsters.

I decided to just go for it hoping he was smart enough to not shout out and give away our position.

I tapped his shoulder, he whirled around Spear at my chest immediately but kept quiet. i put my hands up gesturing i was peaceful, he watched me carefully before lowering his spear.

"I'm here to free those demigods which im guessing you are too?"I whispered

"Yeah.." He looked at me one more time before beckoning me forward so we could listen in to what the empousa was saying.

"_Where is the other one, there was supposed to be one more!" _She hissed

"who, Percy?" Reyna asked, Jason looked up interested

"_yess the sea spawn" _the empousa hissed

"He's not here, you won't find him!" Reyna shouted, one of the laestrygonian giants got up probably to kill her, i was about to step in but the empousa stopped him "_Not yet we need them alive!" _She hissed

The giant grunted unhappily sitting back down.

"Sea spawn, you dont mean.." The daughter of Athena gasped "There can't be the gods swore!"

Jason and Reyna turned seeming to just notice the other set of demigods in the cage next to theirs.

This couldn't end well.

I needed to intervene before too much was revealed.

Jason looked around after seeing the demigods probably looking for more, by some luck his eyes caught mine widening.

I put a finger to my lips.

He quickly looked away, trying not to alert the monsters of my position

"umm. can i have" he glanced at me "water"

I grinned Jason was smart.

"_I guess_" The empousa replied looking confused

"What's he doing" The guy next to me whispered

I sent him a grin "On my mark charge the cages ill keep the monsters distracted while you open them."

He nodded still confused.

Jason caught my eye again, i made a count down on my hand, 5, 4, 3, 2,1 Jason threw the water catching the empousa completely off guard, i took my chance charging forward i focused on the water transforming it into a hardened fist just as it slammed into her face, killing her instantly.

I ran towards the laestrygonian, now fully aware of my position they charged me. I brought my sword out, twisting my key necklace causing the shadows to form armor on me.

I rolled under a giants swipe as he reached me taking a quick swipe with my sword I knocked his head clean off his shoulders, an alarm started blaring loudly. Crap more monsters would be coming soon i needed to be quick.

Pressing the ruby on my sword flames surrounded it, i shadow traveled behind the giants stabbing one's leg the fire slowly crawled up his body burning him.

I jumped up trying to dodge a low swung fist, however this giant was faster than the rest bringing his arm up he slammed my legs causing me to face plant. Another giant was about to step on me but was stopped by a golden gladius, Jason cut right through his foot causing the giant to groan in pain.

Reyna joined the fight, Yes the demigod had freed them i took a quick glance towards him he was working on the other cage, i turned back to the giants.

I switched to my daggers, one in each swipe i charged back in quickly moving beside Reyna and Jason helping them.

However we were still hopelessly outnumbered.

We kept them busy hopefully we could manage long enough for the Greeks to join us.

I slashed both blades into a laestrygonian's side, before pulling them out and quickly finishing him.

Reyna and Jason were doing pretty well however the giants were still gaining ground.

I pushed with everything i had spinning to avoid a mad swing before pulling on the giants arm causing him to fall over because of his own momentum. Jason proceeded to end him with a gladius to the head.

That's when things started going good the son of Hermes and the daughter of Athena joined us, the Son of Hermes was amazing with his sword as the Athena girl was with her dagger.

However what really changed the tides was the other demigod i had seen earlier, as i had guessed he was amazing with his spear.

Using it in any way possible to help him fight at one point i think i saw him use it as a pole vault, crazy right?

The satyr played some notes on his pipes causing roots to grow out the ground, the demigod backed off from the fight put his hands out in front off him and to my surprise he was controlling the roots.

A son of Demeter, a very powerful one at that.

i couldn't get distracted any longer as i narrowly avoided a giants fist with a quick feint to his legs before a jab to his chest i disposed of him moving to find another target.

To my utter shock there wasn't one.

I looked around at the carnage we caused before hearing footsteps coming towards the door.

A lot of footsteps.

"Follow me" I said leading them under the loft i had been on earlier.

I grabbed Reyna and shadow traveled us up, "Jason fly em up, he nodded before grabbing the son of Hermes who stood in awe staring at me as if i had just dropped from mars.

The son of Demeter, the daughter of Athena, the Satyr and Nico made their way up the stairs.

"Ill explain later first let's get outta here" I responded to their questioning looks towards Jason and I

We ran towards the door but stopped in our tracks when the door flew open, and some of the biggest wolves i'd ever seen stalked out probably bigger than Lupa's, at the end a tall man came in, i immediately recognized him as Lupa's enemy the roman god Lycaon.

I turned around just as an army of all types of monsters charged into the room.

We were trapped!

**Oooh another Cliffy!**

**If you want to review and it's not letting you just PM me I'll post all your reviews myself.**

**Question of the Chapter: What's your favorite Ice cream flavor?**

**My answer: Blue Raspberry Sherbet, The fact that Percy loves blue foods just made me love it more, sadly it's really rare to find :(**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter**

**Please review, i need your feed back**

**Have a Nice Day**

**~RiptideFTW**


	12. Chapter 12, Juno's plan

**Hi so yeah this update is gonna be pretty fast, I just had time on my hands and was feeling like writing so I did. I am now in Istanbul, Turkey for vacation. Can I just say it's an amazing place, I've only barely explored it and I already love it.**

**Anyways to the Review**

**Acorbe: Thank you God of intelligence for leaving us with a cliffhanger as well as an iffy update schedule, the two are a great combination**

**Your review made me Laugh, sorry for the iffy update schedule I'll try to make the next few updates a little faster.**

**Cynogriffin: My favorite ice cream flavor is mint chocolate chip. It's not as unique as your flavor but I love it.I loved this chapter.**

**Your favorite ice cream flavor doesn't have to be unique, you like what you like. Thank you! Hope you love this one to**

**Eprozippy: Nooo! Cliffy:(**

**Sorry. Not, as i said before Rick made all us PJO fanfic authors love cliffys**

**ALWAYS FORGETFUL: Cookies and Cream!**

**Is awesome probably my second favorite flavor.**

**To the story**

Last time

"Ill explain later first let's get outta here" I responded to their questioning looks towards Jason and I

We ran towards the door but stopped in our tracks when the door flew open, and some of the biggest wolves i'd ever seen stalked out probably bigger than Lupa's, at the end a tall man came in, i immediately recognized him as Lupa's enemy the roman god Lycaon

I turned around just as an army of all types of monsters charged into the room

We were trapped!

Now

We backed up this couldn't be good I brought out my sword surrounding it in flames holding it In front of me, "Celestial bronze won't hurt the wolves and Lycaon stay back!"

This was bad There was no way i could take Lycaon and his pack alone, the army of monsters was pretty big so without help we stood no chance.

I silently prayed Apollo if you're listening I need your help, like really bad.

Not a moment later in a bright flash Apollo appeared grinning like a madman "You called?"

I grinned at him "Yea we're in a bit of a... Err situation

He laughed "this is quite the situation" He looked around, the monsters seemed a little unsure now since we had a god among us. "Hello Lycaon, I would recommend you take your pack and leave, if you want a chance to survive?"

Lycaon steamed apparently this wasn't the plan. "I'll be back for you, sea spawn" He spat at Apollo's feet in disrespect before leaving his pack followed shortly.

Apollo quickly turned towards the monster army and quickly shot an arrow, the monsters heads turned as it went right through a cross-eyed dracnae's head "Scram" Apollo said another arrow aimed.

The monsters ran back into the tunnel, I concentrated, there was a loud rumble as 1000s of tons of gravel and dirt fell into the tunnel swiftly killing the monsters.

However the action drained me Jason grabbed me and put my arm around his shoulders for support.

I let out a yawn, hardly conscious "Thanks Apollo" another yawn "If you wouldn't mind" Apollo immediately came towards me putting his hand on my forehead causing me to fall into a peaceful sleep.

_**Line Break**_

I woke up to a bright room with white walls and golden grinning sun, Apollo I immediately thought.

Then it all came back to me, the Greeks, Nico!

I pulled myself into a sitting position as Apollo walked into the room grinning like a fool "You're finally awake!"

"Hi Apollo, thanks again for saving us" I said

"it was no problem Lil' Cousin, of course I'd save my champion!"

"Champion? I thought you only blessed me?""Well I needed a cover story for the Greeks and the Romans, so I made all the Greeks, believe you were my champion. All memories of Reyna and Jason were removed. With your Roman friends I just removed their memories and made them think you were coming back from your "Underworld thing" after being attacked and you were badly injured so I brought you here to heal."

"Wow, that's a pretty smart idea and I didn't know you could alter memories" I said

"He can't the plan and that part was me" Juno said walking in.

I immediately jumped off the bed and bowed "Lady Juno"

She smiled "The Greeks and Romans aren't supposed to meet, well not yet at least"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"The threat is greater than we thought, it's not just Kronos and the Titans rising, along with them the Giants will rise too."

My eyes widened "You were barely able to survive each of those wars separately, together will be impossible!" I said

"That is why we need the Greeks and Romans to unite. Together you may stand a chance at defeating both the threats" she said

"How will you unite the 2 camps? Whenever they meet there is bloodshed" I said

"You tell me? What is something or someone that is connected to both the Greek and Roman sides, perhaps a brother and a sister?"

I gasped "You can't expect me to unite the two it's near impossible!"

"Not you alone, Nico with your help will become one of the leaders of the Greek camp, Bianca the Roman. You will make sure your friends receive other leadership positions" She paused "You will be the free agent constantly moving between the two camps, keeping them in order helping them out, only Nico and Bianca can know of the other camps whereabouts"

**(A/N for the story to make sense I have decided to make it so the Great Prophecy is at the age of 18 instead of 16, Since the Giants are included and this story is very different I have decided that is the only way it could still make sense with their ages)**

"Lady Juno, with all due respect, you can't possibly think this will work the rift between the Greeks and the Romans is too great, it can not be reversed"

"But it can be forgotten" She took in a breath "However these plans are for the future we will discuss more when needed, for now this is between us" she a look at me and Apollo who had just been listening with eyes wide, she then proceeded to flash out.

Apollo and I stood in an awkward silence until he said "Well I suppose I should get you back to your quest?"

I nodded "They'll probably be worried, and this quest is on a time limit"

"Yup, you have 3 and a half days before the solstice, the sun will be setting soon better find a place to stay tonight"

I nodded again "Flash me to Jason and Reyna please"

Apollo grabbed my shoulder and flashed me to Jason and Reyna

"Percy we were so worried about you! The Hydra poison was in your leg and I was freaking out" Hydra poison? Oh yeah the cover up.

"Umm yeah but Apollo healed me up I'm good to go."

"That's good to know cause we've got to find some place to sleep, the sun will be setting very soon and I don't want to be out here once it's dark" Jason said

"I know what you mean, I have infinite cash so let's find some place nice"

_**Line Break**_

I had prayed to Hermes asking him to book me a suite at some nice nearby hotel.

30 minutes later we stood at the lobby of the (insert luxury hotel name) hotel.

"Umm my dad Hermes gave me money to go ahead and pay for the suite I think we have a booking under his name?" I asked

"Yes, under the name Hermes?" I nodded as she searched it "Yes under the name Hermes, a penthouse suite was booked, that'll be (insert amount for one night at a pent house suite at said hotel) dollars"

I thanked Hermes silently as I brought out the money from my magic pouch.

The lady sent me a smile pulling out the room keys. "Enjoy your stay"

"Thanks!" I sent her a wave before returning to Jason and Reyna who were waiting by the elevators.

I tossed Reyna one of the room keys as she caught it in surprise "Penthouse suite" I grinned

Jason's eyes went wide as a grin split his face "Hell yeah, this is gonna be the best!"

We waited for the elevator practically jumping up and down as Reyna rolled her eyes at us smiling never the less.

**_Line Break_**

"Woah" was all I said as I entered the suite it was huge!

"Woah!" Jason repeated

This place was awesome 3 bedrooms with full sized water beds, 2 large screen TVs, an amazing view a terrace hot tub, what more could you ask for?

I immediately Jumped on the couch and turned on the TV, Jason taking his place on a recliner as Reyna joined me on the other side the couch.

"Umm Jason find something to watch, while I order some room service"

He nodded already browsing the huge selection of movies we had.

I approached the landline and called the room service ordering 2 large pizzas and some Pepsis.

"Man, minions is on this, let's watch It!"

I quickly nodded in agreement as Reyna let out a muffled sure trying to get comfortable on the couch.

I was about to get up to give her more space, when she put her head on my shoulder and tucked her legs in beneath her.

Needless to say I was now blushing right down to my toes.

30 minutes in we heard the bell ring signaling our food was here.

Jason got up returning with the pizzas and the Pepsis, grabbing himself a sliced came a Pepsi before reclining back

Reyna and I proceeded to do the same, before returning to our positions.

I was practically in heaven, eating pizza, while watching nice movies, with a pretty girl's head on my shoulder.

Don't tell Reyna I said that, she'd gut me like a fish.

As the movie finished Jason wandered off to his room, as I realized Reyna had fallen asleep on my shoulder.

As I got up careful not to wake her, she murmured incoherently in her sleep, can I just say this was the cutest thing ever.

I picked her up bridal style as she wrapped her arms around my torso.

I went to one of the rooms laying her down but she grabbed onto my hoodie not allowing me to leave.

**(Since that bit is so overused I decided to change it a bit so it wouldn't be the same as every other story)**

I managed to shrug out off my hoodie as she continued to hug it, I left the room with a smile.

Today had been a good day we'd all got some nice food and a much needed rest.

Now to sleep.

**Hope you liked the chapter**

**I know it was short and kind of a filler, but these scenes are needed otherwise the story gets a little repetitive.**

**Question of the Day: what's your favorite drink**

**My Answer: another blue one, blue raspberry slushie**

**Have a Nice Day**

**~RiptideFTW **


	13. Sorry!

**Sorry! I've been on vacation and was using my ipad to write it fell off a table the other day and the screen cracked really badly. So I can't use it, I am currently using my mom's phone to type this up. So I probably won't be able to update till I get my new laptop or get my ipad repaired so don't be expecting any updates for a while.**

**Sorry again**

**Hopefully I can get an update up before the end of August.**


	14. Chapter 13, Revelations

**Don't shoot me! I know… I'm an idiot, I dropped my ipad, and i did get my laptop a good month ago. However with school starting, and most of my other activities also beginning i had a busy schedule. However that is no excuse i had a ton of free time where i could've done this.**

**You guys should thank my friend for this chapter, I brought him into the wonderful world of fanfiction, and all his enthusiasm convinced me to write. His fanfiction name is - PercyxPiper (he's quite fond of the pairing) and he's started his own fanfic called "Rise of the Sky" be sure to check it out it's pretty awesome.**

**Also thank you for reviews, however i'm thinking of adding a review goal per chapter, so when we reach said amount of reviews i'll update within two days.**

**So the review goal for next chapter is 8, so with that as soon as we reach 105 reviews within two days the next chapter will be out.**

**Reviews**

**WhiteEagle1985: Thanks, and i've been having a recent addiction to iced tea since it's quite a bit more available and healthy then a Blue Slushie, i get to have it more.**

**Wade98: As i said in my last reply, iced tea is pretty nice too, though i mostly go for lemon or peach. Your comment about Reyna's POV put a lot of ideas in my head on what to do for this chapter, i couldn't decide until today.**

**blindingdarkness0987: Thank you, thank you, thank you, for a moderately sized sweet review! I also loved that you added a suggestion to improve my writing, i'm going to start doing that with the numbers in my story. Thanks! :)**

**SofiaSapphire: Thanks for the idea, i'll be sure to think about it.**

**Monkeydude72299: The fact that you read this besides the fact you're a strong percabeth fan, makes me feel really good. Thanks for the nice review, and hopefully i'll get off my ass and start writing more.**

**I don't think i'll be answering the guests unless an important question is asked, sorry! :p**

**Anyways after the incredibly long AN without further ado to the story.**

**Reyna POV**

The sky thundered above me, i was in the dark, i quickly checked my surroundings. There was artificial lighting around me, i seemed to be on a glass bridge. Beneath me was a dark chasm, to my right was a building. It wasn't a bridge exactly, seemed more U-shaped.

Then i remembered the quest, Me, Jason and Percy were on our way to the Grand Canyon to fight two beings and retrieve Jupiter's stolen lightning bolt.

That must mean this was the grand canyon, but then where were Percy and Jason?

I was soon answered, as Jason came flying out the building, i let out a scream as he fell over the edge, but he seemed to regain control of the winds and brought himself back to me.

I looked where Jason had flew out from and caught my breath, Percy was locked in battle with what i guessed was the giant Porphyrion. He was 35 feet tall and waves of power rolled off him. (**the description of Porphyrion is copied from TLO**) The giant king was humanoid from the waist up, clad in bronze armor, and from the waist down he had scaly dragon's legs; but his skin was the color of lima beans. His hair was green as summer leaves, braided in long locks and decorated with weapons-daggers, axes, and full-size swords, some of them bent and bloody-maybe trophies taken from demigods eons before. (**TLO description over**)

I doubted a group of demigods could take him, much less one alone. Yet Percy wasn't just any demigod, he was the strongest ever. He had the powers of two of the big three, and could use nearly any weapon like an expert. He actually seemed to be wearing down the giant, but Percy was wearing out a lot faster, and with no god to help him Percy could never defeat the giant anyway.

My attention was pulled away from that battle as a wolf the size of a Mini-Van landed on me, raking it's claws across my face as I screamed in pain.

**Line Break**

I awoke with a jolt, sitting up immediately. I calmed down as i realized i was in the hotel room. I heard what i assumed was either Jason or Percy in the lounge speaking to someone. In the other room i heard the shower on, i assumed that was the other one of the two boys. I then realized i was holding something in my arms, i looked to find Percy's hoodie.

I was confused for a second, then it dawned on me why i seemed to have been hugging it during my sleep, i felt the blood rush to my cheeks. I seriously need to stop doing embarrassing things around Percy.

I got into the shower as i tried to understand my dream, demigod dreams were usually visions into the future, and since we were headed towards the Grand Canyon that seemed very possible. I needed to tell Percy and Jason.

**Line Break**

**Percy POV**

I had gotten up early that morning, so Jason and Reyna were still asleep. I got dressed, and pulled a sweatshirt out of my magical backpack.

It was oddly quiet since Jason and Reyna were still asleep, but it was also nice because i got time to think.

We had 3 days to get to the Grand Canyon, get the master bolt, then get to Olympus before the winter solstice.

So far we had faced 2 ambushes, and barely survived them. Apollo had to save us from Lycaon, and a group of monsters.

Things weren't looking good and time wasn't on our side, I also had to figure out who the two godly beings could be.

For the one with the power of a minor god my best guess is that was Lycaon, but why didn't Octavion mention a wolf pack? Also who was the stronger one? Octavian said he had the power of a major god or titan, but then again beings that strong could mask power, normally to avoid being detected by the gods.

My best guess was a Titan or a Giant, since Juno said the Giants were rising too. I heard Jason get up in the other room and head to the shower.

I should probably order breakfast, and lay out the table, i could worry about who our last challenge was later.

**Line Break**

"So you saw Porphyrion, as in the Giant made to oppose my father? The same one Hercules and my dad defeated together thousands of years ago?" Jason asked

Reyna nodded "I'm pretty sure that was him, but the other god, i'd assume it was Lycaon that's why a giant wolf jumped on me, that must have been one of his pack or even himself in wolf form"

"The size you described seemed to mean it must have been Lycaon but that doesn't make sense where was his pack?" I pondered this Lycaon would have his pack with him why weren't there, ofcourse the dream didn't necessarily show the whole picture. However since the Augur failed to see the pack also, i felt there was more to it.

"We should think of this later, right now we need to focus on the current moment, how are we getting to the Grand Canyon in the first place, we're pretty close now should we just take a taxi or something?"

"I've thought about this and going by bus seems like the best option" I said "We need to be at the bus stop in 45 minutes so we should get out soon."

**Line Break**

Later i realized sitting in the back of the bus was a stupid idea.

**To be continued….**

**I'm sorry again i've been stuck on that line for a week now and just wanted to get something out for you guys so all of you don't forget my story and hate me :P. I swear within 2 days off hitting 105 reviews the next chapter will be out. However please leave meaningful reviews to help me.**

**Question of the day/chapter: Ok this isn't a normal question but how do i continue from that point? I already know what's going to happen next, I just need your help to word it. Please review/PM me your suggestions**

**SORRY AGAIN FOR THE WAIT**

**Have a Nice Day**

**~RiptideFTW**


End file.
